How Maureen and Joanne met
by PrettyGreen
Summary: ON HIATUS.
1. Maureen

_A/N: I do not own Rent or any of the characters in Rent which are mentioned - I am planning on stretching this out over a number of chapters, and i will try to get the up as soon as i can. - - - (Sorry, i got abit carried away with the banter between Collins and Maureen hehe)_

_- This is my view on how Maureen and Joanne met and became 'MoJo' -_

Chapter 1 - Maureen

February 24th, 9pm Eastern Standard Time. Maureen Johnson, a smooth-talking, confident, flirtatious diva made her way swiftly down Avenue B. As she rounded the corner, a few fox whistles came from a group of men standing outside a bar on the opposite side. Maureen smirkerd to herself. She was fully aware of her power over men, how she could make them week at the knees with a single kiss and how a swift flick of her hair could stop them in their stride. She stood still and turned to face the men. She raised her hand to her lips and blew a single kiss in their direction. Surely enough, each of the men scrambled and fought for the air-born kiss. Maureen giggled to herself and turned around and carried walking in the direction towards The Life Cafe.

As Maureen entered the cafe, she was greeted by her best friend Tom Collins, who's Anarchist approach to life had landed him in more trouble than he cared to remember, Still, Collins (as he was better known) always had a friendly, warming smile on his face.

"Mo!" Collins declared, as he greeted his friend with a warm hug.

"Collins ... how are you?" Maureen responded, whilst returning the tight embrace.

"Im good Mo, ... im good! What about you?"

"Im fine thanks Collins" Maureen answered, whilst scanning the room for the rest of her friends.

"They'll be here in a min, Mo" Collins stated, noticing Maureen's wondering eyes.

Maureen stopped looking for her friends, and began to take her jacket off.

"It's pretty dead in here tonight Collins, what happened? You start on one of your Anarchy lectures again?" Maureen teased with a smirk.

"No, no i just informed them all you were going to be performing here tonight, and they all suddenly grabbed their coats and took off!" Collins casualy replied.

Maureen playfully hit his arm.

"Shall we go sit down?" Maureen asked

"Good idea ..."

Collins led Maureen towards a long table in the middle of the room. Maureen sat towards the end, hung her jacket on the back of the chair and signaled to the waiter.

"Two beers please" Maureen ordered.

The waiter nodded in response.

Maureen scanned the room once again, this time noticing a group of middle aged men which were gathered around a small table towards the far end of the room to the side of her. Each man was dressed head-to-foot in expensive suits and thier shoes were polished to perfection. Maureen was sure if she was to get close enough she would be able to see her reflection in them.

"What's with the suits?" Maureen enquired, nodding her head to the side in the direction of the men.

"Lawyers" Collins answered, also turning his head to face the men in suits.

"What are they doing here?"

Collins shrugged.

"Annual meeting, the place they normaly meet is being re-furbished or something like that. This was the closet place they could find" The waiter responded, placing the two beers on the table infront of Maureen and Collins. "Not that i mind of course, they are spending the good old american dollar like no-ones business" The waiter chuckled, and took off to serve his next customer.

A giant up-roar came from the table of lawyers.

"Least some people are having a good time, when are Mark and Rodger going to get here?" Maureen said, whilst twirling her hair around her fingers in bordem.

"Mark said he and Rodger just had to finish up at the flat and they would be right over" Collins answered.

"And how long ago was this?"

"About half-an-hour or so ... "

Maureen threw herself back into the chair and crossed her arms.

"Greaaat . . . "

Collins smiled and looked over to the lawyers.

"You reckon all of them have gone to Harvard?"

Maureen looked at Collins and then turned to the group of lawyers.

"More than likely . . . who cares though? except for themselves. All they care about is who has the biggest client and who has the most cash to flash"

"Must be nice to be able to flash cash" Collins commented, without taking his eyes of the expensive suits all the men were wearing.

"I can . . . " Maureen said, cockily.

Collins looked across to Maureen with a look of confusion about his face.

"Mo, you have less money than me. You don't work!"

Maureen scowled at Collins.

"You wanna see me flash or not?" Maureen said, grinning.

Collins chuckled.

"OK, let's see you flash your so called cash"

With that, Maureen pulled out two penny and threw them on the table.

"Stare in envy boy!"

Collins fell into a fit of laughter, causing the group of lawyers to look over in disgust.

"Looks like you won't be making any rich lawyer friends tonight Coll" Maureen said between laughter.

Collins got his laughter under control and looked over to the group of lawyers, who were now looking at the pair as if they had just mooned them.

"Yo! Ive got something for you lot . . ."

The lawyers looked confused, but nodded in the direction of Collins.

Collins put his hand in his pocket.

Maureen dropped her head into her arms in laughter on the table, knowing what was coming next.

Collins pulled his hand out of his pocket, and stuck his middle finger up high in the air in the direction of the lawyers.

The lawyers sat there with a shocked look sprawled across all of their faces. Maureen was still crying with laughter with her head on the table, and Collins still proudly held his finger high in the air.

"Want another one to go with that?" Collins asked the lawyers, smirking.

"How disgraceful" one lawyer stated.

Collins couldn't control his laughter any longer, and fell back into the chair. Maureen raised her head, tears of laughter in her eyes.

The lawyers turned back to each other and carried on with their lawyer business and Maureen and Collins began a discussion of their own.

The door to The Life Cafe opened and in strolled Mark and Rodger, looking a little worse for wear.

"Mark!" Maureen exclaimed!

Maureen ran over to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"Finally! i thought you were never coming"

"Sorry Maureen, we got a little caught up with the electricity in the flat, they decided to stop working, but we're here now" Mark explained.

"Yeah, it's a good job Mark knows his way around the mains or we'd still be sitting there with candles" Rodger commented.

"Aww, my Marky-Poo" Maureen pouted. "Always here to save the day . . . well when it's comes to computer stuff and that . . ." Maureen trailed off.

Collins waved his arms at the three, signaling for them to go and sit down.

The three went and joined Collins and the table, Rodger took a seat next to Collins and Mark sat next to Maureen, wrapping his arm around her shoulder whilst Maureen lent in towards him.

"Who are the yuppies?" Rodger asked, pointing to the lawyers.

"Our new bessie mates" Maureen giggled

"What?" Rodger said, sounding confused.

Collins laughed and explained "Long story . . . "

"Well we best some drinks in then if it's going to be a long one" Mark said, with a smile on his face.

"Do you pair want another one?"

"Yeh" Both Maureen and Collins replied.

Mark called over the waiter and ordered the drinks.

A little over an hour passed and Maureen, Mark, Rodger and Collins were all in a heated discussion about Anarchy, Collins obviously leading the discussion.

The door to The Life Cafe opened . . .

**_To Be Continued . . . ._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Thank-You For Reading**

**This hasn't turned out the way i had hoped. Sorry. This is my first fan-fiction that will be continued over a number of chapters.  
I personally don't like this chapter, but i suppose it's because Joanne hasn't been introduced yet. Although i have loved writing the convosations between Collins and Maureen, even though i did get a bit carried away. I think i may have to have some more of them hehe.  
Please feel free to review :)**


	2. Joanne

**Previous . . .**

_**A little over an hour passed and Maureen, Mark, Rodger and Collins were all in a heated discussion about Anarchy, Collins obviously leading the discussion.**_

_**The door to The Life Cafe opened . .**_ .

- - -

Chapter 2 - Joanne

A tall mocha skinned woman walked through the door, and into the cafe. She had short brown hair, not much make-up but her skin had such a good complection that she didn't really need that much. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light, and her skin was soft and had just the right amount of colour in them. She was dressed in a dark suit, complete with a dark over coat to keep her warm against the cold New York air. As she walked across The Life Cafe floor, her heels made sure that she was heard. She carried a rather large shoulder bag, with seemed to be holding a large amount of weight in. As she scanned the cafe, her eyes caught sight of the group of lawyers, to whom she gave a small, neat smile.

Maureen looked up from her discussion with the boys and saw this woman walk right past her and sit down at the lawyers table. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, Maureen studied every detail of this woman, from the way her hair slightly curled to way the way she wore her bag. The woman removed her bag and placed it by the side of her, from it she removed a heap of papers and placed them on the table. Maureen continued to watch her until her focuss was disrupted.

"What do you think Mo?" Collins asked.

"About what?" Maureen replied, finally looking away from the woman.

"What we should have eat . . . "

"Oh erm, what ever you guys are having" Maureen looked back at the woman, sitting to the side of her.

"Maureen?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't i be?" Maureen replied, lightly snappy.

Maureen turned around to face the boys.

"Well, normally you make all the decisions about what we eat, even what sauce we are going to have with it"

"Oh yeh, erm, im sorry . . . how about you make the life changing decison tonight, and i'll be sure to make the next" Maureen said chirpily, before placing a kiss on Mark's cheek.

"I'm just nipping to the little girls room, don't miss me too much"

Maureen skipped off to the toilet, leaving the boys to make the major decision.

- - -

Maureen came out of the cubicle and began to wash her hands, when the door to the toilets swung open and the mocha skinned woman walked in. She looked directly at Maureen and looked deep into her eyes. All Maureen could do was stare back. This woman was beautiful. The mocha woman gave a small smile to Maureen, who returned the favour by leaning against the sink and giving the woman one of her best smiles. The woman's small smile grew. After this, the woman went into the cubicle, all the while Maureen was watching her, unable to take her eyes off her.

"Wow . . . " Maureen whispered to herself.

Maureen decided to wait for the beautiful woman to re-appear from out of the cubicle, so she could get another look at her. She fiddled around with the sinks, to make it sound as though she was doing something creative and not just waiting for a woman she had only just set eyes on to come out of the toilet so she could have another stare at her. Which of course, was what she was really doing.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the mocha woman came out of the cubicle and made her way to the sinks next to Maureen.

Maureen looked at the woman again, she studied her face. Everything seemed to be perfect. Not a flaw.

The woman caught Maureen staring at her from the corner of her eye, and turned to face her.

"Hi . . ." the woman said.

Maureen just stared into her eyes.

"Hello? . . . " the woman repeated "You Speak English?"

Maureen blinked and realised she had to say something.

Trying to sound as cool and as calm as possible Maureen managed . . .

"Hey . . ."

"Oh, you do speak English then" the woman said with a soft smile.

"Oh yeh yeh, sorry i was . . . i was just . . . ermm" Maureen stuttered, whilst messing with the taps nervously. She couldn't belive the woman had caught her staring at her, and if Maureen was honest with herself, she was a little embrassed, which was something Maureen Johnson never got!

The woman realised Maureens discomfort and tried to ease it.

"It's ok" the woman smiled

"Are you ok?"

Maureen looked back at the woman, and noticed the warmth in her eyes. Something she had never really seen in anyone else's eyes. Not her parents, not het closet friends. Not even Mark, her own boyfriend. Maureen loved the way this woman's eyed glazed over and seemed to sparkle.

"Erm, yeh sorry . . . Yes im fine thanks" Maureen managed to reply, without stuttering or mumbling.

The woman gave Maureen another soft smile.

"Im Joanne" the woman stated.

"Joanne?"

"Yes" Joanne said "I assure you im not lying" She began to smirk.

"Sorry" Maureen smiled back "Im Maureen"

"Nice to meet you Maureen" Joanne said.

Joanne stretched out a hand towards Maureen, Maureen took her hand and gave it a friendly shake.

"Nice to meet you too Joanne"

There was a short moment of silence, before Joanne interupted the moment.

"I best be getting back, the other lawyers will think i've gone to China to use the toilet"

Maureen giggled at Joanne's humour.

"Me too"

Joanne turned around and headed for the door.

"So are you a lawyer too then?" Maureen bodly asked.

Joanne simply turned her head and calmy nodded in response, and with that she was out the door leaving Maureen alone in the toilet.

"Joanne the lawyer" she said to herself.

"I like it"

A huge smile spread across her face as she made her way out of the toilet.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Thank-You For Reading!  
I guess i this one is a little better now that i have introduced Joanne. Im still not as happy as i'd like to be. Sorry!**


	3. Drinks At The Bar

_A/N; Sorry, i have been kindly informed by 'HAlf - BlOOd PRiiNCESS' that i have been spelling Rogers name wrong. My apologies. A HUGE thank-you to the people who have reviewed! (Sorry for spelling mistakes in each chapter, im forced to use Notebook and im a quick typer and often make mistakes. Apologies again. Please bare with me)_

_**Previous . . .**_

_**"Joanne the lawyer" she said to herself.**_

_**"I like it"**_

_**A huge smile spread across her face as she made her way out of the toilet.**_

- - -

Chapter 3 - Drinks At The Bar

Maureen made her way back over the to the boys, who amazingly were still in a heated discussion about what they were going to order eat.

As she neared the table, Maureen couldn't help but glance over to the lawyers table where she knew that Joanne would be sitting. Just as she did so, Joanne looked up from her paperwork and caught Maureen's eye. Maureen felt her cheeks go red and lowered her head in embarassment. Joanne smiled to herself and continued to watch at Maureen.

Maureen quickly sat down at the table and looked directly at Collins.

"Mo, we've decided on chips . . . original i know, but without your understanding of food, we can't make a desicion . . . what do you think?" Collins asked.

Maureen stared at Collins for a moment, before turning to look over the at lawyers table. Joanne was now deep in convosation with the rest of the lawyers.

"Yeh great . . . " She replied, without much enthusiasm.

"You sure? you don't sound like your convincing yourself" Roger commented.

Maureen looked back to the table.

"Yeh, yeh " She smiled.

"Only . . . i want ketchup on mine"

The boys laughed, and Mark placed his arm back around Maureen shoulders.

"Right that's one life changing decison made, next . . . who's getting the drinks in?" Roger asked the group.

The group looked around at each other.

"I'll get them"

The grouped looked at Maureen, stunned.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Maureen, are sure you're ok tonight? First you don't make the decison for the food, now you are buying drinks for everyone?" Mark asked.

"Ive never felt better" She replied, whilst her eyes glanced back over to Joanne.

Mark tightened his grip on Maureen before allowing her to stand up.

"What does everyone want then?" Maureen asked, whilst looking at the amount of people standing at the Bar.

"Make mine a beer please Mo" Collins replied

"Mine too" Roger added.

"I'll have . . . a . . . Oh stuff it, i'll have a beer" Mark continued.

"Right four beers making their way over" With that, Maureen strolled off to the bar and stood towards the end where there was less people.

- - - -

"Four beers please" Maureen ordered.

The man behind the bar nodded and went off to collect the bottles.

Maureen leaned against the bar and noticed a young loved-up couple standing in the far corner of the cafe. She smiled.

"Hey stranger" A voice came from behind.

Maureen turned suddenly to see Joanne standing directly behind her.

"Hey" Maureen replied.

"One beer please" Joanne order to the waiter, and then turned her attention back to Maureen.

"Four beers" The waiter interupted, Maureen turned around and gave the correct amount of money to the waiter and turned back around to face Joanne.

"How's your night?" Maureen asked, not believing she had actualy managed to ask Joanne a question with stuttering or turning bright red.

"Good thanks, and how about yours?" Joanne replied.

"Great! we're just about to have chips!" Maureen excitedly announced.

Joanne smiled at Maureen's excitement over such a small thing.

"Sounds nice" Joanne said, with the smile still lingering on her lips.

Maureen couldn't help but look into Joanne eyes. She could get lost in her eyes, they were deep and loving and Maureen just wanted to stare into them for eternity.

Joanne leaned in closer, causing Maureen to fall further back into the bar in shock.

"Thanks . . ." Joanne said.

"Eyy?" Maureen asked, sounding confused.

Joanne pulled back holding a bottle of beer.

"I was talking to the waiter" Joanne stated, with a smirk creeping onto her lips.

"Ohh . . . " Maureen replied, sounding slightly dissapointed

"I best be getting back . . . again"

Joanne pulled further back and looked over to her table.

"Oh yeh of course, i wouldn't to keep you from your friends" Maureen responded.

"Work colleage's" Joanne corrected.

"Pardon?"

"They are more acquaintances than friends really" Joanne said, while taking a gulp of her drink.

"Oh i just thought . . . " Maureen cut herself off.

Joanne laughed slightly.

"They are much too stuck up for my liking, just because im lawyer doesn't mean i can't see further than the end of my nose when it comes to people" Joanne expressed.

Maureen smiled, and looked back into Joanne's eyes, who returned the favour by looking back into Maureens.

"What about you?" Joanne asked.

"What about me?"

"Are those your friends?" Joanne asked, noddind in the direction of the boys.

"Yeh" Maureen responded, also looking over at the group with a smile.

"They seem nice" Joanne responded.

"They are, they're great" Maureen replied.

Maureen looked back at Joanne, and Joanne back at Maureen. There was a short moment of silence.

"And your boyfriend?" Joanne boldly asked, not taking her eyes off Maureen.

Maureen on the other hand, broke the stare and looked over at Mark.

"The blonde one"

"Oh . . . " Joanne repsponded, her head sinking slightly.

Maureen looked back at Joanne, now wishing she hadn't said anything, then quickly looked away.

"I really best be getting back now, the guys don't know anything about this case as it is and . . . " Joanne was cut off by Maureen.

"Yeh sure, me too" Maureen never looked back at Joanne.

"Nice to talk to you again" Joanne said before walking back over to her table.

"Yeh . . ."

Maureen walked back over to the boys, and sat back down next to her boyfriend who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek which made Maureen feel slightly cold.

"Mo? . . . " Collins asked.

Maureen looked over at Joanne, why couldn't she stop looking at her?

"Mo!" Collins exclaimed.

"What!" Maureen snapped, looking over to Collins.

"The drinks . . . " Roger interupted

"Oh bugger! . . . " Maureen lept from her seat and ran over the bar where their drinks where still standing.

She walked back over to the table, with the drinks in her hand. Ash she did so she noticed Joanne turn around to look at her.

Maureen made eye contact with her and smiled. Joanne looked deep into Maureen's eyes and gave her a warm smile.

Maureen felt a funny feeling in her stomache.

To Be Continued . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Thank-you for reading!  
I know this story-line is a slow, but i like to explain the depth of their relationship.  
Please tell me if it's getting too long and boring, and you just want them to get together already! hehe Feel free to review :)**


	4. Nice To Have Met You

**_Previous . . ._**

**_She walked back over to the table, with the drinks in her hand. As she did so she noticed Joanne turn around to look at her._**

**_Maureen made eye contact with her and smiled. Joanne looked deep into Maureen's eyes and gave her a warm smile._**

**_Maureen felt a funny feeling in her stomache._**

- - -

Chaper 4 - Nice To Have Met You

As the evening came to an end, four empty plates lay on the tbale in front of the group. Maureen held her stomache and sat back into her chair.

"Ok . . . i am officialy stuffed now" Maureen commented whilst rubbing her stomache.

"Me too, i think the second helping was a big no-no!" Roger added.

Collins chuckled.

"You pair have no stamina what so ever, look at me and Mark we could go for another plate . . . right Marky boy?"

Collins looked over to see Mark hanging off the end of the table.

"Speak for yourself" He managed.

Collins cuckled again and signaled for the waiter to come and clean the plates away.

"Looks like our lawyer friends have had enough 'n' all" Roger said, whilst looking over to the table full of lawyers.

Maureen quickly drew her attention to the table next to them, watching all the lawyers standing up and gathering their things, her eyes scanned the group for Joanne, hoping that she was going to be still siting down making no effort to leave. Unfortunately for Maureen, Joanne had already gathered her belongings and was making her way around the table and towards the door.

"Never noticed the chick" Roger commented.

Maureen looked over at Roger and scowled.

"She's not a peice of meet!" She snapped

"What did i say?" Roger asked

"Calling her a 'chick', she's a lawyer!"

"Maureen why are you getting so defensive over her, you don't know her" Mark added to the convosation.

Maureen realised that she was infact getting very defensive over Joanne, and shut her mouth before she could say anything. After a short moment of silence within the group, Maureen glanced yet again over to Joanne, who was finishing a convosation with a fellow lawyer. Maureen watched as Joanne said her goodbyes and looked over to Maureen. She began to walk in her direction, and as she neared the groups table she held out her hand to Maureen.

"Nice to have met you Maureen" Joanne said with a huge smile across her face.

Maureen just sat there, she felt Mark's eyes burning in the back of her head. She knew that both Roger and Collins would also be watching her at this moment.

_'What-The-Hell'_ she thought, _'Im never going to see this woman again, might as well make the most of it'_

Maureen pushed Joanne's hand to the side and stood up, threw her arms around the lawyers neck and pulled Joanne into a tight embrace.

The group looked in, mouths open.

Joanne placed her arms around Maureen's back and pulled her closer.

"I thought she didn't know her" Collins asked Mark across the table, all the time not taking his eyes of the two women embracing.

"I didn't think she did" Mark responded, also not taking her eyes off his girlfriend, hugging another woman that he thought she didn't know.

"Well it looks like she most certainly does know her" Roger added.

Maureen and Joanne stood in the embrace longer than Maureen had planned. Joanne's embrace was so soft and warm but also felt protective and safe. A feeling that Maureen had never got from Mark but feeling that Maureen was loving.

Maureen's embrace on the other hand was slightly different. Joanne stood there with her arms tightly around Maureen's back. Maureen's embrace felt slightly needy, almost as if she needed to be held and protected, but also at the same time her embrace was warm and soothing.

Maureen pulled away ever so slightly and turned her head tp the side and placed her lips near Joanne ear.

"Even nicer to have met you, Joanne" Maureen breathlessly whispered, causing Joanne to go unitentionally week at the knees.

Maureen pulled Joanne closer once again and squeezed her tightly before releasing her grip and pulling away from the embrace. Joanne looked round at Collins, Mark and Roger who were still gazing like fish. She smiled.

Joanne turned and headed for the door, with a quick glance back at the woman who had just made her week at the knees.

Maureen sat back down next to Mark, and looked at the two men oposite her.

"Who was that?" Mark asked firmly.

Maureen turned and faced him and noticed the annoyed look on his face. Maureen gave him a quick peck and looked at him in the eyes. There was no warmth there, not even a glimmer, Nothing like Joanne 's eyes. How she wished she could look back into them and get lost in them again.

"No-one" Maureen forced herself to say.

"Maureen it didn't look like she was no-one" Mark began.

Maureen placed a finger on his lips and hushed him, and then pulled him into a deep kiss, which she knew would silence his questioning.

"Home?" Collins asked.

"Yes!" They all replied, and with that they all got up and made their way to the door.

Outside the cafe, the cold New York air hit them in the face like a wet fish.

Mark put his arm around Maureen for warmth. Maureen only wished it was someone else's arm around her, someone she had just said good-bye to and may never meet again. Mark's arm gave no warmth to Maureen, unlike Joanne who only had to look at her to make every bone in Maureen's body warm-up in a flash,. Even in this coldness, Maureen was sure Joanne would have made her feel warm.

_'Too late now though'_ she thought_ 'She's gone for good'._

- - -

Maureen, Mark and Roger made their way up to the studio flat, Collins had turned the offer to come up as he had a class in the morning and needed at least 3 hours sleep.

They entered the flat, which wasn't much warmer than the outside air.

"Drinks?" Roger asked, while making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeh please" Mark responded.

"No, not for me" Maureen added.

Mark looked over to Maureen who was now making her way towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Rog" Maureen shouted over to Roger.

"Night Mo" Roger answered, not taking his eyes of the drinks he was preparing.

"Maureen . . ." Mark walked over to Maureen and stopped her before she could enter the bedroom.

"Are you sure your ok?" Mark sounded concerned.

"Yeh pookie im fine . . . im just tired . . . Night!" Maureen pecked Mark on the lips and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

- - -

Once in the bedroom, Maureen took off her jacket and threw it onto the nearest chair. She moved over to the bed and sat on the end. She put her head in her hands and began to think about that evening events. She began to ask herself questions . . .

_Why couldn't she stop looking at Joanne?_

_Why did she make her feel so warm and wanted?_

_Why did she get lost in her eyes?_

_How come everytime Mark touched her, why did she want it to be Joanne and not Mark?_

_How come she was feeling these things and this way about a woman she had just met that night?_

These questions ran round Maureen's head, over and over. She couldn't answer any of them. All she knew was she needed to see Joanne again.

_But how?_

The lawyers weren't going to meet in The Life Cafe again, they would find somewhere esle. Especially after Collins flipping them off like he did. She didn't know the law firm that Joanne worked for so she couldn't find her that way. She didn't even know her second name.

_'Way to go Maureen'_ she told her self_ ' You've just met the most amazing woman and now you have no way of finding her'_

Maureen sat on the end of her bed for a while, before deciding it was best for her to go to bed and try and sort her feelings out in the morning, because after all she couldn't face her problems without her beauty sleep.

Maureen got chnaged for bed, and had just got under the covers when the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Mark.

"Maureen?" Mark asked

Maureen stayed silent, hoping he would think she was asleep and leave.

"Maureen, are you awake?"

Again, Maureen said nothing. She didn't want to talk him at this moment.

Mark closed the bedroom door, and began to get dressed into his 'film-maker' pyjamas as he called them.

_'Bloody pyjamas'_ Maureen thought.

As soon as he was changed, he climbed into bed next to Maureen and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Maureen couldn't belive how much she hated him touching her, she just wanted to take his arm and throw it out of the window. The only arm she wanted around her at this moment in time was Joanne's. She wanted to feel her warmth. Maureen couldn't believe she was feeling like this. Still, she left Mark's arm around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Continued . . .**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Thank-you for reading!  
I know this chapter isn't very good and short, i just wanted to get to the next day as quick as i could )  
Sorry.**


	5. Searching

**_Previous . . ._**

**_Maureen couldn't belive how much she hated him touching her, she just wanted to take his arm and throw it out of the window. The only arm she wanted around her at this moment in time was Joanne's. She wanted to feel her warmth. Maureen couldn't believe she was feeling like this. Still, she left Mark's arm around her and slowly drifted off to sleep._**

****

****

Chapter 5 - Searching

It was early the next morning when Maureen awoke. She looked over to a sleeping Mark lying next to her. She slowly climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake him, he was the last person she wanted to talk to. Maureen looked over to the bedside clock. 8:30am. Mark sturred. Maureen grabbed one of his jumpers, put it on and headed out of the bedroom.

As she entered the main-room, she was greeted by a sleepy Collins.

"Mo?" Collins asked, sounding shocked by the sight of Maureen.

Maureen glanced at Collins, but as quickly as she had looked up, she was looking back down at her feet.

"What you doing up at this time of the morning?" Collins continued.

Maureen didn't take her eyes from her feet as she made her way over to the couch.

"Afternoon is your morning" Collins went on.

Maureen decided to make an effort and talk back to him, after all it wasn't his fault she couldn't stop thinking about Joanne.

"Had a bad dream" Maureen said the first thing that came into her head.

"You got out of bed because you had a bad dream?" Collins asked, sounding slightly amused.

Maureen looked over at Collins, giving him the 'Don't You Start' look.

"Ok Mo, i can see your not in the mood for my fantastic humour, I'll catch you later"

And with that, Collins was out of the flat, leaving Maureen alone to think about how she was going to find Joanne.

9:00am. Maureen was dressed and ready to face the day. She had put on her make-up and brushed her brunette curls. She had skipped breakfast, she figured she was so nervous she wouldn't be able to keep anything down. She took a quick look in the mirror, which was strange in itself, as Maureen would normally spend a good half-an-hour on her hair alone, but she had more important things to do today.

Maureen made her way over to the counter, messed around in the draws for a pen and took a piece of paper from the side and began to leave Mark and Roger a note on why she wouldn't be there when they woke up. She figured it was the least she could do in the circumstances.

The note read;

_Dear Marky (and Roger),_

_There is a fantastic sale on at the mall._

_I couldn't miss it!_

_Sorry._

_I'll be home later_

_Love you_

_Maureen X_

Maureen re-read the note.

'It'll just have to do' She thought.

She didn't have time to worry whether Mark belived it or not, although he probably would. Gullable was an understatement for him sometimes.

With that, Maureen grabbed her keys, put on her coat and headed out the door, all the time thinking about what she was going to say if indeed she find Joanne.

It was a rather warm day for New York, there was a light breeze that flew through Maureen's hair as she made her way back to The Life Cafe.

Maureen had figured, if she was going to start anywhere, where else better than the place she had first laid eyes on Joanne.

She was in such a rush, she didn't acknowledge the male attention she was getting as she swayed her hips around the corner and into the cafe.

She burst into the cafe and quickly scanned the room for the waiter that had been serving last night, and prayed that he was serving again today.

Her eyes repeatidly scanned the room.

No luck.

Then, the back door to the cafe swung open and in swaggered the waiter. Maureen's heart skipped a beat at the thought that there might now be a glimmer of hope of finding Joanne.

Maureen almost ran over to the waiter who was taking an order from a young couple.

"Waiter!" Maureen almost screamed.

"Whoa!" The waiter exclaimed, shook up by Maureen's sudden presence.

"Waiter, listen to me very carefully" Maureen began.

"I need you to help me"

"I'll try sweetheart" The waiter responded.

"The group of middle aged lawyers in here last night, with the young woman, i know they don't normally meet here, but are they meeting her again tonight?" Maureen frantically asked.

"Oh no sweetie, their normal meeting place is done now or so i believe, so i guess they will be meeting there next time" The waiter answered, beginning to turn away.

Maureen grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"And where is their normal meeting place?" Maureen asked, tightening her grip on his arm.

"The firm they work for, i guess there's a room they meet in or something . . ." The waiter replied, trying to break free of Maureen's grip.

Maureen let go of his arm and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What's the name of the law firm?" Maureen demanded.

"I heard them saying something about how great the bonus's were at 'Jefferson & Co' . . . maybe thats it" The waiter trailed off and left Maureen standing in the middle of the cafe.

Maureen sat down on the nearest seat.

She didn't know what she was going to do now, she had found out the name of the firm (or maybe not). But what now?

She didn't know where 'Jefferson & Co' was.

She didn't think the waiter would help her much more after her death grip.

She was at a dead end.

Time rolled on and Maureen sat in The Life Cafe thinking about what she was going to do about Joanne, and how she was going to get close enough to her again to talk to her.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde haired man stroll past the window.

"MARK!" Maureen gasped.

Maureen shot from her chair and ran directly into the women's toilet's just as Mark entered the cafe.

"Oh GREAT timing Mark" Maureen said to herself.

Mark brought a tea and sat down on the table Maureen had just been sitting at, got out a book and began to read.

Maureen looked at her watch. 12:00noon.

"Ive got to get out of here" Maureen whispered.

And with that, Maureen used her best 'James Bond' moves and ducked and dived between tables, making sure Mark didn't look up from his book and see her. She made it to the door and almost fell through it in attempt to get out as fast as she could.

Maureen looked down the street. She couldn't go that way, she would be walking right past the window and Mark would surely see her. So with that, she decided to take a leap of faith and walk the other way. A way she had never walked before, and if she was honest with herself, a way she didn't really want to walk as she wasn't familiar with the route or the surroundings. Still she walked on, hoping her natural sense of direction would take hold, sooner rather than later.

Maureen continued to walk on down the streets, cars sped past on the roads and people walked past her on the pavement, without even so much as a glance towards her apart from the odd fox whistle with Maureen was used to by now but wasn't paying any attention to this time. She came to a corner, and something inside her told her to turn right and follow on down that road. Maureen did as she felt and turned to corner onto a completely new and different road.

As Maureen made her down, the road became brighter, and the buildings became taller and smarter. Maureen felt slightly out of place. Still she continued on down the street.

Smartly dressed people began to appear out of nowhere, people with suitcases. Almost all the people that passed Maureen where wearing suits and neatly pressed ties.

Something Maureen didn't really notice or realise what this ment, until she found herself outside a building. A building that gave Maureen butterflies.

**'Jefferson & Co'**

Maureen felt a lump in her throat.

Was this where Joanne was?

Was she about to meet the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since she met her?

There was only one way to find out.

Maureen walked up to the door, opened it and took a step inside.

To Be Continued . . .

**Thank-you for reading!  
I'm pretty happy about this one )  
Feel free to review :D**


	6. Finally

**_Previous . . ._**

**_Was she about to meet the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since she met her?_**

**_There was only one way to find out._**

**_Maureen walked up to the door, opened it and took a step inside._**

Chapter 6 - Finally

Maureen entered the building. Everything was neatly placed and extremely clean. All the ornaments seemed to be placed in certain positions. Nothing was out of place, even the workers seemed to know where to stand and look good.

Maureen's eyed wondered around the large reception. A large desk greeted her eyes as she looked straight ahead, a young woman with a rather tight bun sat behind, her eyes never leaving the computer screen that sat to the side of her.

Maureen made her way towards the front desk, the woman didn't seem to notice that Maureen was now standing on the other side. Maureen coughed to grab her attention.

The woman finally looked away from the screen and up towards Maureen.

"Can i help you?" The woman asked.

"No i'm just standing here for the fun of it" Maureen snapped.

The woman gave Maureen a dirty look.

Maureen decided not to push it, after all she needed this woman's help to find Joanne.

"I'm sorry" Maureen forced an apology.

"Can you tell me if a lady named Joanne works here please?" Maureen flashed the woman an award winning smile.  
The woman looked back at the computer screen and began to type. Maureen tried to catch a glimpse of what she was typing.

"Joanne who? The woman asked, not looking away from the screen again.

"Oh hmm . . . the thing is, i don't actually know. She only told me her first name" Maureen replied.

"We'll theres 3 Joanne's that work here" The stated.

"Oh . . ."

Maureen looked down at her feet with a rather sad look on her face, which the woman noticed.

"Look . . ." The woman began.

Maureen looked up.

"What does she look like? Maybe i know which one you're trying to find." The woman said.

Maureen smiled, and thought about Joanne.

"Beautiful"

The woman looked at Maureen with a look of confusion on her face. Maureen simply smiled.

"She was tall . . . smart . . . and had mocha skin!" Maureen exclaimed.

The woman smiled.

"Joanne Jefferson"

A huge smile spread across Maureen's face. _'I'm going to find her'_ She thought. Then it hit her.

"Jefferson?" Maureen asked.

"As in **'Jefferson & Co'** . . . Does she run this firm?"

"No . . . her father does . . . a very rich and powerful man" The woman replied.

Maureen's thoughts wondered off.

"3rd floor . . . Room 5" The woman interupted.

"Pardon?"

"You'll find her in there" The woman said, then turned back to her screen and began clicking and typing away.

Maureen's face lit up.

She was about to meet Joanne again.

Maureen made her way over to the lift, called it and waited. As she did so, she saw another young couple holding hands and walking out of the law firm door. She smiled again.

The lift doors opened and Maureen entered.

The lift doors opened. 3rd floor.

Maureen exited the lift and looked right and left.

'"Where the hell is room 5?'" She asked herself.

She then saw a door. Room 1.

_'Great' _She thought. _'Must be this way'._

She made her way down the corridor. Room 2.

_'Closer'_

The corridor seemed to go on forever.

Room 3 passed.

Then, room 4.

Maureen's eyes scanned down the corridor from room 5.

Nothing.

Then, at the end of the corridor. A door lay open.

Maureen looked at the wall.

'Room 5'

Maureen felt butterflies in her stomach.

_'This is it'_ She thought.

Maureen slowly made her way towards the open door.

She glanced in the room from the corner of the door. She didn't want Joanne to see her right away.

Nothing. There was no desk in there, no cabinets like Maureen expected.

Maureen continued to walk slowly across the open door. She kept her eyes fixed in the room. As she made her way to the other side of the doorway she saw the corner of a desk..

Then the moment Maureen had been waiting for. There sat Joanne. Behind her desk, face down concentrating on the papers that lay infront of her.

Maureen felt another lump in her throat.

"Finally" She said.

Joanne looked up from her desk. A smile grew on her face at the sight of Maureen.

**Thank you for reading!  
Sorry this took longer to upload than usual. There have been delays.  
This isn't my best and it is a bit rushed, but i just wanted Maureen to meet Joanne again.  
Now it's time for some MoJo fun! :D**


	7. Call Me

_A/N: Please forgive me that this took so long to get up! I have re-written this so many times now. I can't seem to get it right. I didn't know where to go from the last chapter.  
More: For those who don't know. 'Omg' means 'Oh My God'_

**_Previous . . ._**

**_"Finally" She said._**

**_Joanne looked up from her desk. A smile grew on her face at the sight of Maureen._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 - Call Me

Maureen stood in the doorway. There, infront of her, sat the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. The woman that caused Maureen's stomach to perform circus stunts everytime she thought about her. The woman, who's eyes melted Maureen like Mark's never could. The warmth was still there.

"Hi" Maureen finally managed after a good few seconds of pure silence with her just staring at Joanne.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked, putting her pen down infront of her and staring harder at Maureen, not sure if she was seeing correctly.

"Hi!" Maureen said again, this time sounding more chirpy. Trying to hide her nerves.

Joanne sat back in her chair. Taking in the view.

"I was just passing and thought i'd pop in and say hi!" Maureen stated, whilst entering the room completely and shutting the door behind her. She wanted Joanne to herself.

"Really?" Joanne asked, not sounding convinced. Obviously she knew Maureen wasn't 'just passing'. She knew that had made quiet an attempt to find her and see her. For starters, she hadn't told Maureen where she worked so she had obviously made some effort. Joanne was flattered by this fact, that this beautiful woman would track her down in order to just see her again.

"Yep" Maureen replied, thinking she had convinced Joanne that she passing.

"Seat?" Joanne offered.

"It's very nice" Maureen replied, not realising that Joanne had offered it to her for her to sit on.

"No . . ." Joanne answered, whilst holding back a small laugh.

"Would you like to sit on the seat"

Maureen felt her cheeks go bright red. _'Crap . . . Well done Maureen, make your self look a complete idiot infront of her! Way to go!'_ She told herself.

Maureen sat down and looked around the room.

"Nice room . . . it's as big as my apartment! . . . wow"

Joanne laughed at Maureen's child-like amazement.

"What you laughing at?" Maureen asked, sounding embarrassed but slightly annoyed.

"You" Joanne replied, now looking deep into Maureen's eyes.

"Why?" Maureen asked, the butteflies began to fly again. She felt like punching her stomach in order to try and stop them but she thought it best not incase she embarrassed herself further.

"You're amazingly cute!" Joanne stating whilst giving Maureen one of the warmest smiles she could master.

"Thank you" Maureen replied.

"You're amazingly hot!"

. . .

Maureen couldn't believe what she had just said! She had spent all of this time trying to play it cool and calm, incase Joanne wasn't interested and she had just blown it. She couldn't believe she had been so bold. Sure she was used to being this open with men and other women. Sometimes she was even more forward, but there was something about Joanne that made her go all school-girl like.

Maureen swallowed hard. She was waiting for Joanne to say something. Anything. Instead she just sat there.

_'Do something!'_ Maureen thought._ 'Hit the roof! ANYTHING! Please!'_

"Thank you" Joanne finally replied.

Maureen sighed. At least she hadn't slapped her or something.

"You're not so bad yourself" Joanne stated with a wink towards Maureen.

Maureen looked at Joanne with amazement. Her mouth droped open.

_'Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg . . . She's gotten even hotter!'_ Maureen thought to herself.

They sat there, just gazing at each other. None of them wanting to break the moment. Until a VERY unwanted knock came on the door.

Joanne's eyes shot to the door.

"Yes?" She shouted.

Maureen also looked around to the door. Wanting to know who was on the other side so she could curse them for interupting her 'moment' with Joanne.

"Miss Jefferson . . . Your clients are here" A voice came from outside the door.

"Oh yes right! Tell them give me ten minutes!" Joanne shouted back. Then returned her warm eyes to Maureen who was not sitting back in the chair with a huge pout on her face after realising she would now have to leave.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked.

The soft warm voice captured Maureen's ears and her pout melted into a smile which Maureen made no attempt to hide.

"I know . . . this is the time i walk out the door and never see you again" Maureen stood up.

"What?" Joanne asked, sounding confused.

"That's what happens in the movies . . . the characters meet someone who they can't stop looking at and get buttferflies in their stomach everytime they look at them and never want to leave them cause all they do when they are apart is think about them . . . and then they met again and when they have to say goodbye they never see each other again!"

Maureen was nothing messing with her coat. Unable to pick her eyes up.

Joanne was choked.

"And is that how YOU feel?" Joanne asked, moving around the desk to Maureen.

Maureen looked up but still not into Joanne eyes, she couldn't bare it.

"What?"

"You just said that this is what happens in the movies and then you said something about when the characters meet someone . . . and they get butterflies and all they do is think about them when they are apart . . . is that how YOU feel?

Maureen looked up at Joanne. _'Damn those eyes'_

"Yes . . . " Maureen quietly confessed.

A huge smile spread across Joanne's face. She couldn't believe that the woman she had fallen head over heels for from the first moment she saw her might actually have feelings back for her. All she wanted to do now was scream at the top of her lungs. She felt like she was about to until Maureen interupted.

"But like the movies . . . we say goodbye and never see each other again"

Joanne laughed at Maureen's child-like behaviour again.

"This isn't the movies Maureen . . . this is real-life, and we have such things as phones now and computers and believe it or not letters"

Maureen felt her heart skip a beat. '_YIPPEEEEEE_' She screamed in her head.

Joanne went back over to her desk. Took a piece of paper and scribbled on it. She then handed it to Maureen who more than gratefully took it from her and read it.

"My number and address . . . " Joanne said, whilst Maureen continued to read.

"Call me"

Maureen looked back up to Joanne. She felt the overwhelming urge to jump on her. She held herself back though. If she did jump on her she had a fear she might never let go.

"I certainly will" Maureen responded. An even bigger smile climbed it's way onto Maureen's lips.

And with that Maureen turned and faced the door, but before she made any attempt to move she told her self to do one more brave thing.

She turned to face Joanne and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Joanne's heart felt like it had stopped. She tried to say thank you to Maureen but her mouth was gaping open and no words wanted to come out.

Maureen giggled at the sight of Joanne speechless, and with that turned around and skipped off out the door.

Joanne went back and sat in her chair. The events of what just happened running around in her head.

"Miss Jefferson . . . " A voice spoke.

Joanne snapped herself back to see her assistant standing in the doorway.

"Your clients are still waiting!"

"Oh yes . . . erm send them in please"

Joanne couldn't help but keep a huge smile on her face as she greeted her clients.

- - -

Outside the building, Maureen stood on the pavement looking at the piece of paper just handed to her from Joanne. She wanted to call her now hear her soft voice. Stil, she knew she couldn't. The main reason being she didn't have a phone anywhere near her.

'Just have to wait until i get home' She thought.

And with that, Maureen made her way home. Walking alot quicker than she usualy did. She wanted to hear Joanne's voice again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Again, sorry this has taken so long to upload. There have been dilays. Also i was so unhappy with that way this turned out i had to re-write it. Im still not 100 happy, but im damned if im writing it again LOL.**


	8. Do You Love Her?

_A/N: Thank-you to all who have been reviewing! You people rock! They are such nice reviews, i'm glad to hear im not making a total mess of it )  
A/N: I know in Rent, Collins appears to not know about Joanne until Mark tell's him about her, but this is my version :)_

**_Previous . . ._**

**_'Just have to wait until i get home' She thought._**

**_And with that, Maureen made her way home. Walking alot quicker than she usualy did. She wanted to hear her voice again._**

- - -

Chapter 8 - Do You Love Her?

Maureen practically began to skip her way home, smiling to herself at the thought of Joanne. Her smile. Her eyes. Her soft voice. Her . . .

"MO!"

An unwanted shout of her came from the other side of the road. Collins stood there with a huge grin on his face and his arm waving madly in the air in the direction of Maureen. He made his way across the road, not looking out for the cars on the road which proved hazardous as a few angry horns sounded as he greeted Maureen on the other side.

"What you doing around here?" Collins asked, greeting Maureen with a warm hug.

Maureen stood still in the embrace until she realised who it was and qucikly threw her arms around Collins and returned the warmth.

"Just strolling . . . " Maureen replied, as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Strolling? Around here? " Collins asked.

"What? . . . why? what's wrong with round here?" Maureen questioned, looking up and down the street.

Collins laughed.

"Nothing . . . i just didn't think it was 'your scene'" Collins commented, whilst using quote fingers on the 'your scene' part.

Maureen scowled.

"And what do you mean by that?!"

Collins laughed again and threw his arm over Maureen shoulder and began to walk with her down the street.

"Nothing Mo . . . It's just there are no mall's around here or anything"

Maureen joined in the laughter and put her arm around her friends waist. They walked together up the street and towards the studio apartment.

- - -

Back at the apartment, Mark was sitting at the table messing about with his camera. The door flung open and in strolled Maureen and Collins.

"Hey guys" Mark said, tearing his eyes away from his work.

"Mark . . ." Collins said with a nod.

Maureen stood still and stared at Mark. She didn't feel what she used to feel for him. Nothing was there anymore. Sure she loved him. But as a friend, just like she loved Collins and Roger. She didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't want to be in the same room as him. She'd much rather be back in that large room staring at Joanne. Still, she put on her best smile and walked over to him.

"Hey pookie" Maureen greetd Mark with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Maureen, you get anything nice from the mall?" Mark asked.

Maureen was just about to ask him what the hell he was on about when she remembered the lie she wrote on the note to him and Roger.

"Nope" She bluntly replied whilst backing away and over to Collins, hoping that Mark would drop the convosation.

"Nothing catch your eye then?" Mark asked, now putting his camera down as if he going to give his full attention to Maureen.

"Yehh . . ." Maureen replied ever so quetly whilst thinking about Joanne and her smile.

"Eyy?" Mark asked, turning his ear to Maureen as he hadn't quiet heard what she had said.

"Oh no nothing really, just this 'n' that" Maureen answered now looking away. Now REALLY hoping he'd drop the convosation.

"What you love birds going on about now?" Collins asked, moving next to Maureen.

"Maureen has broken a world record and not brought anything from the mall today" Mark responded, now looking back ot his camera as if he had lost interest in the topic.

"Mall?" Collins asked.

"Yeh . . . Maureen went to the mall today, some kind of sale on or something wasn't there?"

Maureen just simply nodded, her thought were now back on Joanne and her smile, causing Maureen to smile herself.

"But i saw her today . . . she wasn't - OWWW!" Collins cut himself off by his own scream of pain.

Maureen had snapped out of her day-dream of Joanne and had realised that her best friend was about to spill out that she hadn't actually been to the malls and was infact no where near the malls as he had seen her. So, being the good friend she was, Maureen stamped on his foot to stop his from saying anything except a scream of pain.

Collins looked at Maureen as if he was about to kill her until he saw her serious 'Don't Say Anymore' face.

"She wasn't what?" Mark asked, now standing up and walking towards Collins to check if he was ok.

Collins quickly thought on his feet.

"She wasn't . . . ermm . . . She wasn't carrying anybags" Collins said with a huge smile. Hoping Mark would believe him. Praying.

Mark looked puzzled.

"We'll she wouldn't have been, she didn't buy anything . . ." Mark said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Well then there we go!" Collins said, now moving away from Mark and his questioning face. Leaving Maureen to face it.

"Where's Roger?" Maureen asked trying to change the convosation.

"He's gone out, i'm supposed to be meeting him at the Life CafИ at 4 . . ." Mark replied.

"Oooo Mark . . . it's half 3 now . . . you best get running lad" Collins said, whilst dropping on the sofa.

Mark checked his watch, it was infact 3:30. With that he grabbed his trade mark triped scarf, threw on his jacket and headed out the door. Maureen and Collins made sure he was gone before looking at each other with the same thought on their minds.

Before Collins could question Maureen, she had turned around and was heading to her bedroom in hope of avoiding Collins grilling questions about where she really was. No such luck.

"Mo . . . " Collins said quietly.

Maureen felt a lump in her throat. She turned around and saw a loving, warm look on his face.

"Look Collins, im tired. I don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just leave it until later. Please?" Maureen pleaded.

Collins was having none of it. He stood up and made his way over to Maureen. As he approached her he noticed a different look on her face. A look even Collins, her best friend had never seen on Maureen's face before. He became slightly concerned.

"Collins . . . i don't want to talk about it" Maureen repeated, noticing that he was getting closer and after all he did have a way of making Maureen talk about things when she didn't want to talk about, and this was certainly one of them. Well, at least not now.

"Mo im your best friend . . . talk to me, please?" Collins took Maureen's arms and looked into her eyes. Maureen couldn't stand it when he did this. It was like he was readin her like one of his study books.

"Fine . . . It's nothing important anyway . . ." Maureen trailed off, making her way over to the sofa. She sat down and nodded to the seta beside her for Collins to sit in.

Collins did as Maureen requested and took the seat next to her and waited for her to spill.

"Well . . . ?" Collins asked.

"Well what?"

Collins laughed slightly, he knew it was never an easy task getting Maureen to talk about things she didn't want to talk about but this was going to especially hard.

"Ok Mo, let's start from the very begining, after all like Julie Andrews said 'That's a very good place to start . . ." Collins tried to lift the mood.

"You've been watching 'The Sound Of Music' way too much . . ." Maureen said, trying, praying to chnage the subject so she didn't tell Collins how much she had been thinking about the lawyer named Joanne.

Collins laughed.

"Ok ok, we'll let's just get this over and done with Mo. You know i'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's wrong." Collins noticed Maureen's uncertainty about telling him, so he thought he's start it off.

"Mo, where were you when you told Mark you were going to the mall? and don't say you were at the mall and were on your way home because you sure as hell where no where near the mall! and you stamped on my foot when i spoke to Mark about seeing you. So come on . . ." Collins insisted, now leaning closer to Maureen.

Maureen sighed.

"You remember when we were at the Life CafИ and we saw that group of lawyers?" Maureen asked.

"Yeh . . . they weren't to impressed with us were they" Collins chuckled at the memory of him flipping them off.

"Yeh . . . funny times . . . well, you remember the tall mocha skinned woman?"

"The one who you don't know but she gave you big hug before she left?"

Maureen rememebered the hug and smiled.

"Yeh . . . well that's what i was doing when i said i was going to the mall . . . i went to see her again. I went to see Joanne"

"Joanne?"

"Yeh . . . Joanne"

"What are you doing going to see her again, i thought you didn't know her?" Collins asked, sounding more and more interested each moment.

"Collins look, im sure you should know this"

"Maureen . . . tell me everything!" Collins demanded, sounding concerned.

Collins had never called her Maureen before, so Maureen knew he was being serious. She decided to do has he insisted and tell him everything.

"Ok, we'll that night when she hugged me at the Life CafИ? it wasn't exactly true that i didn't know her. We met in the toilets. So to speak. Collins you have to believe me i did not flirt with her or anything. There was just this thing there between us. It was really strange. We were in the toilet's and we were talking and i couldn't help but look in those big brown eyes, she gave me butterflies and i never get butterflies! So when i came out of the toilet's and went to get the drinks in she came behind me at the bar and we talked some more and we clicked! That's the only way i can really describe it, she was so beautiful i couldn't keep my eyes off her! When we left the cafИ all i did all night was think about her and her eyes. So today i decided i was going to find her again, just to see her again and see if i still got butterflies. So i tracked her down and she works at 'Jefferson & Co'. We talked for a while in her office until we were interupted by some arse from behind the door. She gave me her number and address and told me to call her and that's all ive been wanting to do since i got it. Call her Call her Call her!! Her smile is so warm, and her eyes . . . Collins, ive never felt this way before . . . "

Collins sat by the side of Maureen. Stunned.

"And what about Mark?" Collins finaly asked.

"I don't know, all i know is he doesn't make me feel the way Joanne does" Maureen said, her thought now back again on Joanne smile. _'What a smile'_

"Your not going to tell him are you?" Maureen frantically asked.

Collins looked at Maureen with those loving eyes and smiled.

"No of course not Mo . . ." Collins stated.

Maureen looked up at Collins, as if searching for guidance.

"Maureen, do you love her?" Collins boldly asked.

Maureen was shocked by the question. She had never 'loved' anyone before. She had never told anyone she loved them before. Was Collins right? Did she love Joanne? Was that why she coudln't stop thinking about her and her smile.

"I - I don't know . . . " Maureen replied.

She leant into Collins. His protective arms wrapped around his friend and pulled her close.

"Call her . . . "

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank you for reading! )  
Sorry this chapter was so long. I just wanted Maureen to admit her feeling to someone and who better than Collins )  
I love them together so i got carried away (again) with them talking to eacch other. Forgive :D ****Feel free to review :)**


	9. Phone Call

_A/N: I started writing this at 2am after finishing my work. So please forgive any mistakes. I have checked through, just a heads up :)_

**_Previous . . ._**

**_She leant into Collins. His protective arms wrapped around his friend and pulled her close._**

**_"Call her . . . "_**

- - -

Chapter 9 - Phone Call

After a good while of the pair of them just sitting in each others arms, Collins finally pulled away and stood up.

"Ive got to go Mo, things to see . . . people to do" Collins said whilst picking up his jacket.

Maureen giggled at his attempt at humour.

Collins had now picked up the phone as was handing it to Maureen, who just seemed to stare at it hoping it would ring Joanne for her.

"Mo?"

"What?" Maureen replied, not taking her eyes off the phone nor taking it from Collins' hand.

"You do need to take the phone from my hands in order to ring her, it's not magic"

With that Maureen finally reached out her hand and took the phone from Collins.

"I don't know Collins . . . it's only been a few hours and im already ringing her?" Maureen questioned whether if was a good idea, after all she didn't want to seem desperate.

"Maureen Johnson . . . RING HER! Or feel my wrath!" Collins joked, whilst leaning down and kissing Maureen on the head before heading towards the door.

Maureen stared at the phone, still wishing it was going to ring for her. She wasn't sure whether she could bring herself to dial the numbers.

"Mo . . . I'm going to take a flaming picture of that phone and give it to you as a birthday present if you don't stop staring at it. DIAL THE SODDING NUMBER AND RING HER!" And with that, Collins had slammed the door behind him and was now making his way down the stairs. Leaving Maureen alone in the apartment. Just her and the phone. Oh she wished it would dial for her.

After some time, Maureen finaly decided it was best she rang Joanne. After all she didn't want to know what Collins would do if she didn't. It really wasn't healthy to think about. She took the phone in her hands and went to dial the numbers when a sudden brain wave hit her.

"Where's the sodding piece of paper?" She asked herself.

Frantically Maureen began to search through her coat pockets. No. No. No. No. No.

She couldn't find the peice of paper in any of the pockets.

"Don't say im flaming lost it, Well done Maureen" She carried on.

Maureen continued to search her pockets. Each one. Nothing. Maureen then began to search the floor in the hope that had fallen out as she threw her coat off.

"A HA HA HA HA!" Maureen exclaimed, and with that she rose from the floor, firmly clutching a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Righty - o . . . now, the moment . . ."

Maureen once again picked up the phone. The lump in her throat returned and sure enough the butterflies in her stomach came out to play again.

Slowly but surely, Maureen began to dial the numbers. As she did so she read each one outloud.

"0 - 7 - 7 - . . . "

Maureen was cut off.

- - -

"Maureen? Are you home?" Mark's voice came from the other side of the door.

_' Oh flaming fantastic'!_ Maureen screamed in her head. She couldn't believe it. She had wasted all this time worrying about whether to call her or not and when she finally does, the blonde and the brood return home.

The door to the apartment flung open and Mark and Roger strolled in. Maureen was quick to scrunch the piece of paper into her pocket and put the phone down the side of the sofa.

"Hey Mo" Roger said, whilst making his way over to the kitchen.

"Hey Rogg" Maureen replied trying her best to hold from from lunging at him for interupting her.

"Maureen . . ." Mark added, whilst leaning down and giving Maureen a quick kiss.

"Hey pookie . . ." Again, Maureen had to hold herself back from pulling Mark down and torturing him.

Mark then made his way over to the small table near the window and put down his beloved camera.

Roger made himself a drink and sat down next to Maureen on the sofa.

"Buy anything interesting today?" Roger asked.

Maureen on the other hand wasn't listening. She couldn't believe they had come home just as she was about to call Joanne. All she wanted to do was to scream at them to get out. She was getting more and more tempted to do it. Finally she snapped back and decided to answer Roger.

"No . . . not really. Listen you guys, im going to wash my hair and then i might go bed, do you mind?" Maureen asked, leaning forward on the sofa in an attempt to get up.

Mark made his way over to the pair sitting on the sofa.

"No, no it's ok, me and Roger are off out in a minute again anyway . . . you don't mind if we go out again do you Mo? I know we havn't seen each other today but -" Mark was cut of by Maureen leaping up and hugging him.

"Of course not pookie . . . you guys go out and enjoy what ever you are going to do" Maureen squealed with excitement. If they were going out she would be able to ring Joanne.

_'Wooooopie'_ Maureen screamed in her head.

"Do you want to come with us Mo? we're only going to the Life Caf? Roger asked, he placed his drink on the foor and made his way over to the door.

"Oh no no, i'm fine thanks. I'm not up for going out tonight, you guys go ahead and enjoy yourself" Maureen insisted, while pushing Mark towards the door in an effort to get him out as soon as she could.

"Maureen?" Mark asked.

"What?" Maureen was getting slightly annoyed, she wanted them out so she could ring Joanne. She wanted to hear her voice again. Mark's was begining to go through her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, why do you want us out of the apartment so much? And why don't you feel like going out, you ALWAYS feel like going out . . . and when you don't you want me to stay in with you and snuggle with you . . . so?" Mark asked, now looking at Maureen deep in the eyes hoping to find an answer.

Mark's eyes did nothing for Maureen. Not like Joanne's, so it was easy for Maureen to look in them without getting lost in them like she so often did in Joanne's.

"Pookie . . . " Maureen said with a pout, which she knew would catch Mark.

Mark went weak at the knee's.

"I want you out of the apartment because i want a girly night in, you know pampering . . . nails, hair . . . that sort of thing, and having the whole apartment to my self would be fantastic and such a nice treat for me" Maureen's pout grew and she knew Mark wouldn't be able to resist 'the pout'.

"Ok Maureen . . . if you want to join us you know where we are" Mark said, while making his way out of the door to join Roger who was now sitting on the stairs waiting for him to join him.

"Ok pookie . . . be as late as you want!" Maureen added as Mark and Roger made their way down the stairs. Maureen watched for a while to make sure they were out of the building.

Maureen leaped back into the apartment and dived on the sofa. She took the piece of paper back out of her pocket. She brung the phone back up from the side of the sofa and held in her hand.

"Right . . . " Maureen breathed in and out before begining to dial the number again.

Every now and again she would stop and listen out for the boys returning home. Nothing.

She came to last number and held back from pressing.

_'This is it'_ She thought.

She took another deep breath and pressed the last number. Raising the phone to her hear, Maureen listened for the ringing tone.

Sure enough, after a few seconds the ring tone played in Maureen's ear. The butteflies flew in her stomach again. Right on cue.

The phone rang and rang. No answer.

Maureen felt her heart begining to sink. She wanted to hear Joanne's voice again. This might be the only time in a long time when she had the apartment to herself so it was now or never.

Still Maureen kept the phone ringing, praying that Joanne would pick up.

Then, her heart skipped a beat.

- - -

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end. A voice that Maureen was familiar with. A warm, soft voice. Joanne's voice.

"Hello?"

Maureen sat there, speechless. There she was, sitting there just listening to Joanne's voice. So soft.

"Hello? . . . Is there anyone there? . . . this had better not be one of those ridiculous prank phone calls . . . HELLO?" Joanne's voice became annoyed.

Maureen took an even bigger breathe and opened her mouth.

"Hello Joanne . . . " Maureen answered.

"Who's this?" Joanne asked, sounding confused.

"It's Maureen . . . you know you gave me your number earlier and told me to call you" Maureen began to fret. What if she didn't remember who she was?

"Maureen? Oh my god, Hi! I'm sorry, i thought you we're some stupid kid prank calling. How are you?" Joanne's voice eased.

"I'm fine thanks, how about you?" Maureen became more relaxed. At least this way, talking to Joanne was easier. Face to face Maureen had to deal with those big brown eye's. On the phone, it was only her soft voice Maureen had to control her butterflies over.

"I'm good thank-you"

Maureen gigled to herself at how proper Joanne was.

"Busy day?" Maureen couldn't believe how relaxed she was. Especially with the butterflies in her stomach now doing flips and cartwheels.

"Yes, i've only just gotton in . . . a couple we're getting divorced and they weren't prepard to settle on a agreement on who got 'Paulie' "

"Their kid?"

"No . . . dog" Joanne's voice became blunt as she remebered the torture the couple put her through over their little pug dog.

Maureen laughed as Joanne told her the story of how they were throwing things at each other over the room.

Their convosation lasted for a good few hours. Both of them were happy to just sit there and listen to the other tell them stories about their day and other days. Events both of them had experiened. Maureen was fascinated by the big words that Joanne used. and Joanne was loving the over-dramatic way Maureen told her stories.

Finally, as both of their ears burned from pressing the phone against them for so long, Joanne spoke the dreaded words.

"Maureen . . . im sorry but i have to go, it's getting late and i have to be in work at 6 . . ."

Maureen's heart sank, she had been so wrapped up in her convosation with Joanne she hadn't even thought about the time. She glanced at the clock. 11:30. It was getting late and Maureen was sure that Mark and Roger would come strolling home drunk at any moment.

"Oh . . Ok, it's been really nice talking to you again Jo"

Joanne sat on the other side of the phone, sitting on the side of her bed. Staring at the wall. She was craz about the woman on the other end of the phone. She didn't want to come on to strong. Should she ask her out? Maybe she shouldn't, after all she did have a boyfriend . . . and Joanne wasn't one to steal girlfriends.

Joanne's thought's were interupted by Maureen voice coming through the phone.

"Joanne?"

"Yes Maureen?"

"Can i . . . "

Maureen sat still, she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to ask her. She had a boyfriend. But Maureen being Maureen wasn't one to stand in the way of what she wanted, and she wanted Joanne!.

"Would you like to get a drink one day this week? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to i mean i know your busy and -"

"I would love to Maureen" Joanne cut her off.

A huge smile spread across both of the women's faces.

"Thursday? Around 1ish? " Joanne asked.

"Thursday's great" Maureen replied. With that the two women hung up the phone. Joanne colapsed back onto her bed and Maureen sunk into the sofa.

Thursday couldn't come soon enough.

**To Be Continued . . .**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank You For Reading!:)  
I was going to go on about when Mark and Roger came home, but they aren't the stars of this FanFic :D Feel free to review :)**


	10. Time To Go

_A/N: I am so sorry this has taken this long to get up! I just haven't had time to get to my laptop. Again, im so sorry!. I hope this chapter is an improvement on the last chapter10. Which i loathed!._

_Note: I'm skipping a few days. Pointless days. There's no Mojo in them LOL_

- - -

**_Previous . . ._**

**_"Thursday's great" Maureen replied. With that the two women hung up the phone. Joanne colapsed back onto her bed and Maureen sunk into the sofa._**

**_Thursday couldn't come soon enough._**

- - -

Chapter 10 - Time To Go

Thursday morning. An unusually perky Maureen was up and making breakfast for herself. She knew Mark wouldn't rise from his pit yet, and Roger never ate breakfast. She finished off milk to the cereal and took it over to the sofa. Sat down and began to eat. Thought's of Joanne ran through her mind. After all, tonight was the night when she and Joanne would be going out together. On their own. No interuptions. Perfect.

Maureen shoved the last spoonful into her mouth. Right on cue, a door opened and out staggered a hung-over Roger. Maureen couldn't help but smile. He made his way into the kitchen. All the time never leaving the safety of the wall.

"MORNING!" Maureen yelled. A smile beaming on her face.

Roger threw his hands over his ears. He turned and looked at a now standing Maureen.

"Any need?" He asked, and carried on leaning against the wall and made his way into the kitchen. Once there, he collapsed onto the kitchen counter.

"No ... not really. I just wanted to" She replied. Also making her way into the kitchen. She out her dish in the sink. Leant against the side and looked at a hunched over Roger leaning on the counter as if it was some sort of life support.

"Good night?" She asked, knowing Roger was in no mood to talk.

"Huhh" Was all that came from Roger's mouth.

Maureen giggled. She loved seeing Roger hung-over. It was like a comedy of errors. Roger then made a huge effort and pulled his body up, still using the counter for support. He held himself up with his arms and looked over to Maureen who was still giggling to herself.

"If it wasn't for your 'pookie' i wouldn't be in this state!" Roger mummbled. Maureen laughed at Roger attempt to mimic her 'pookie' voice. Then it struck her. He said it was Mark's fault he was hung-over. Maureen couldn't believe Mark would get someone drunk. He barely drank himself.

"Mark got you drunk?" She asked, needing to know the answer.

"Yeh, the heaven-sent Jewish boy didn't stop all night. Even i had trouble keeping up with him"

Maureen burst out laughing. She couldn't imagine Mark drunk. Although, it was something she would pay to see. That was, if she had any money.

"Well, you only have your selves to blame. You've been going out every night this week. Drinking at God knows where and with God knows who. Leaving me all on my own in this dingy place" Maureen tried to sound disappointed at the fact that they repeatidly left her. The truth was, when Mark and Roger were out clubbing it. She was on the phone to Joanne. Which was never a bad thing in Maureen's eyes.

"You sound like my mother"

Maureen smiled cockily. She knew she sounded like his mother, but if it wound him up it was worth it.

"Anyway, miss goody-two-shoes. You are normally out drinking with us with God knows who. You're normally trying to get in their pants!" Roger added.

Maureen thought back to the times she did infact try to get into numerous strangers pants. With Mark there or not. Fun times.

"Yeh ok, point taken" Maureen replied whilst laughing.

Roger returned to the wall, he leant his whole body against it.

"I'm going back to bed. My head hurts. It's way to early anyway, even the birds arn't up yet" Roger grumbled, while making his way along the wall.

"It's 10:30!" Maureen shouted over to him with a smile.

"Too early!" Roger repeated, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

Maureen laughed. She began to fill up the sink so she could wash her dishes. Then she thought 'Stuff It'. Maureen Johnson does not wash up. With that she threw herself on the sofa and lay thinking about tonight. About Joanne. About her and Joanne.

- - -

They say time flies when you're having fun. The next time Maureen brought herself to exit her train of thoughts and look at the clock it was 2:30.

"Bugger" Maureen shouted.

She only had a few hours to get ready, and Maureen needed to look super hot!.

She jumped off the sofa and ran in the direction of her bedroom. She stopped herself before she took hold of the handle. Mark and Roger were nowhere to be seen. They couldn't stil be in bed. Could they?

Maureen took the handle, turned in and peered inside the surprisingly dark bedroom. Sure enough. Mark was flat out on the bed.

_'Oh pants'_

Maureen needed Mark out of her way. The one thing she did not need was a sleeping film-maker on her bed when she was trying to get ready. She decided to take drastic action.

Maureen crept into the bedroom. Shutting the door silently behind her. She made her way over the the window. The curtains were shut tight to trap out any light that would disturb Mark's sleep. He liked his darkness. She took hold of each curtain and ripped them apart. Mark shot up in bed in a second. His eye's half open. The light was blinding even for Maureen. It was an unusually sunny day in New York. The perfect way to wake up Mark. Maureen turned to face Mark, who was now rubbing his eyes frantically and reaching to the side of him for his glasses. Eventually Mark discovered his glasses, placing them on he looked up at Maureen who was standing directly infront of him, hands on hips, waiting for some kind of response to emerge from him.

"Maureen?" Mark asked, as is not believing it was her who was standing infront of him in some sort of angel like way, with a blinding white light shining from behind her.

"Wakey Wakey pookie" Maureen chirpily sang, wanting the film-maker to be up and out of the room as soon as possible.

"What - what time is it?" Mark mumbled, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to go back sleep as it were about 6:30am.

"2:30 in the afternoon, get up! It's a beautiful day ...and i want you out of bed" Maureen replied making her way over to Mark who was now fully emerged under the covers.

"Urrggh" Was all that came from the lump in the bed.

Maureen took the side of the covers and yanked them towards her, pulling them off a half-sleeping Mark.

"Up!" Maureen demanded.

Mark rolled over onto his back and looked over to Maureen, who had now got the covers firmly in her grasp with a huge, warming, welcoming smile spead across her face. Mark couldn't help but smile at Maureen. She was so gorgeous. He couldn't believe she was his. Or so he thought.

"Ok, ok, Im up, Im up" Mark rolled off the bed and stood up infront of Maureen. Hoping that this warmness that she was beaming would result in a huge warm hug for him from her. Mark held out his arms, expecting Maureen to drop the covers and welcome him into a tight embrace. Instead Maureen walked around Mark, ignoring his open arms and threw the duvet into the air, causing it to land perfectly on the bed. With that, Maureen skipped around the bed and out the door, leaving a confused Makr standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh Mark!" Maureen voice came from outside the door.

"Yeh?" Mark responded, begining to make his way around the bed.

Maureen popped her head in the room, still with a huge smile glued to her face.

"I'm going out later, around 7"

The smile on Maureen faces grew as she thought about who she was going out with. Joanne.

"Yeh ok, sure, Who with?" Mark asked, walking closer to Maureen.

Maureen's smile grew even more. Her thought's of Joanne wouldn't leave her head, and the smile that was a result of her thought's wouldn't leave her face.

"Just a friend"

Mark accepted the lie and made his way past Maureen and into the kitchen. He began to rumage through the cupboards. Maureen on the other hand was now back in the bedroom sorting through her forest of clothes. Trying to decide which top to go with which skirt, and then what shoes. She didn't dare to think about what bag she was going use, she'd need at least another night.

- - -

5:00. Maureen was fresh out of the bath. A towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She had an hour and a half to get ready. She had to be out of the apartment by 6:30. She began to do her hair. She needed each curl in her hair to be perfect. After she was pleased with her hair, she began on her make-up. Maureen knew exaclty how to apply it to make her look perfect. So she did. After Maureen was finaly happy with her hair and make-up, it was coming up to 6:00.

_'Half and hour'_

Maureen picked out her outfit. It was perfect. She put it on and made her way over to the floor length mirror that stood up the corner. She studied herself. She looked hot!. She put on her jewelry, sprayed her self with perfume. She was done. Maureen glanced at the clock. 6:25.

_'Time to go'_

Maureen exited the bedroom. Greeted by Mark and Roger, Maureen flashed them an award-wining smile and made her way over to the door. Roger couldn't help but glance at Maureen's arse. She was looking unbelieveably hot! Even he had to admit that. Maureen's present hotness had not gone un-noticed by Mark, who was stood still not being able to take his eyes off the beauty that was Maureen.

"See you later boys" Maureen slightly shouted, and with that she blew a kiss in Mark's direction. Followed by a wink towards Roger.

"Don't be late!" Mark responded, but he was too late. Maureen was out the door and making her way down ths stairs.

Maureen stepped onto the streets of New York. She looked in the direction that she needed to head. This was it. She began to walk. Her heart beating ten to a dozen. The walk to bar where she had agreed to meet Joanne seemed to go on forever. Eventually Maureen spotted the bar. Her heart was in her mouth. She looked in a near-by var window to check she was still looking as hot. Indeed she was. She checked the time. 7:00.

Maureen made er way up to the door of the bar, opened it and stepped inside. Butterflies chasing each other in her stomach. Her eyes glancing around the room for any sign of Joanne.

Nothing.

Then, Maureen's eyes caught sight of a beautiful mocha skinned woman sitting on her own at the far end of the bar.

Joanne.

**To Be Continued . . .**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank You For Reading! :D **

**Also, i'd like to say thanks for being so patient with me LOL. I know the re-write of this chapter has taken forever to upload. Im sorry.  
Thanks again. Hope you enjoy the new version better )  
Feel free to review. :)**


	11. Martin, Mike, Mitch Whatever!

_A/N: Don't shout at me! ( I know this has taken like a month to get up, + Im extremely sorry! Forgiveness? )_

- - -

**_Previous . . ._**

**_Then, Maureen's eyes caught sight of a beautiful mocha skinned woman sitting on her own at the far end of the bar._**

**_Joanne._**

- - -

Chapter 11 - Martin, Mike, Mitch ... Whatever!

Maureen stood still. Her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't able to keep her eyes off Joanne. Plenty of people had rudely walked infront of her and stood in her way, but that didn't stop Maureen's eyes from continuesly finding Joanne.

Joanne was sat on a table by her self to the far end of the bar, a coke sat infront of her. She reached up her sleeve and pulled down her watch. Checked the time. She then turned her attention back to the drink within her reach, she took a sip and began to fiddle with the bottle.

_'What if she isn't coming?'_ Joanne thought.

_'What if i made a mistake, perhaps she's happy with Mike or what ever his name is and im just screwing things up'_

_'Im getting stood up aren't i?'_

Joanne allowed these thoughts to run wild in her mind. Over and over she thought about Maureen standing her up.

_'Anyway, even if she was gay or bi, and unhappy with Martin or whoever he is why would she be interested in me? Me? of all people! She was hot, why would she want a lawyer when she can have anyone she wants!'_

Joanne had finally managed to convince herself that Maureen wasn't coming. She checked the time again. 7:05.

_'5 minutes late, she's not coming!'_

Joanne began to collect her stuff. Just then, a womanly figured shadow was cast over Joanne and the table.

Joanne turned her head in hope.

Maureen.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked, sounding extremely surprised.

"Yes me Maureen, remember me?" Maureen responded.

Joanne took her jacket out of her hands and put it back down on the seat next to her. She couldn't believe Maureen had actually turned up!.

Joanne allowed her eyes to glance up and down Maureen. Which did not go un-noticed by the now jacketless Maureen, who turned slightly to allow Joanne to take in more of her figure. Joanne couldn't believe how hot Maureen looked. It was effortless hotness!.

Maureen giggled, she was sure if Joanne was to oggle her any longer she would begin to drool.

"Joanne?" Maureen sweetly asked.

Joanne realised her rudeness and quickly averted her eyes to anywhere besides Maureen's behind.

"Sorry . . . " Joanne shyly apologised.

A smile grew on Maureen's lips. Normally, this kind of attention wouldn't really phase her, but as it was Joanne it made Maureen feel special.

"It's ok . . . If we were switched positions i'd be totally checking you out at this moment!"

Maureen finished her sentence and almost seemed to choke on her own words. Her eyes widened at the realisation of the words that had just left her mouth. _'Why did you say that you fool!_'

Joanne looked back to Maureen, a smile now on her lips. She liked the idea of Maureen 'checking her out'

Maureen took the seat opposite her, lay her jacket next to her and placed her hands on the table. Neither woman really wanted to say anything. Both were happy to just sit there in each others company. Still, someone had to break it ...

"Would you like a drink?" Joanne offered.

"Oh erm, yeh sure, i'll have a beer please"

Joanne raised her eyebrow at Maureen's choice of drink. For a woman so beautiful, it wasn't the first drink Joanne had pictured her drinking. Never-the-less, Joanne called the waiter over and ordered two more drinks.

"So . . . " Maureen began, trying to raise a topic of convosation. Now begining to fiddle with the table.

Joanne questioned her next moves. She had ran this thought threw her head so many times. Joanne knew she was begining to feel things for Maureen, but she wasn't going to allowe herself to fall for someone who wasn't there to be fallen for. She had to ask Maureen what she was doing with her, where it was going. Perhaps nowhere, maybe Maureen was happy in her relationship and just wanted someone talk to. Just being friendly. What ever it was, Joanne needed to know.

The waiter brung the drinks over and placed them infron of the two women.

"Maureen? . . ." Joanne timidly asked, almost as if she didn't want Maureen to hear. But she did.

"Yes?" Maureen quickly responded, glad that Joanne was going to bring up a topic.

Joanne looked down, took a deep breathe and drew her eyes back up to face Maureen.

"What is this?" Joanne quickly let her eyes fall. Maureen on the other hand let a smile grow on her lips.

"This is us drinking in a club" Maureen smiled as she knew it wasn't what Joanne meant, but still, a girls got to have a bit of fun. Right?

Joanne looked up. A look of confusion danced on her face.

"Maureen i didn't -"

"I know i know" Maureen interupted.

"I know what you meant, i was just ... never mind" Maureen continued, now letting her eyes drop to the floor.

Joanne began to fiddle with her drink. Wanting an answer but at the same wishing a giant hole would just suddenly appear in the ground and swollow her up.

Maureen looked back up and stared at Joanne. She asked herself the same question. What was this?. She liked Joanne, there was no denying it. Infact she really like Joanne, but she was scared. For the first time since Maureen can remember, she was scared of admitting her feelings. Why? It wasn't because Joanne was a girl, Maureen had dated a fair few girls before. Maybe it was because she was lawyer? Yes! That was it, Maureen tried to convince herself it was because Joanne was so smart and powerful. Maureen had never dated anyone in a suit before. Mark had tried one on before, but Maureen couldn't help but hunch over in a fit of laughter at the sight of him in one. He looked like someone who's mother had given him his brothers suit. Maureen would pay to see that again.

No that wasn't it, sure the suit thing was kind of off putting but Maureen come look past it, quiet easily. It was something else about Joanne that made Maureen so giddy. The trick was overcoming it. But how?

Maureen teared her eyes away from Joanne and looked down at the table. Boy, this was going to be hard.

Joanne chucked ideas around her head. Should she tell Maureen how she felt? After all, that Martin, Mike ... Whatever his name was is still a part of Maureen's life. No, Joanne decided that it was best she told Maureen how she felt. That she couldn't stop thinking about her. That she was not a fan of Martin (Mike .. Whatever!) and that she wanted to be a part of her life. She had to let Maureen know how crazy she was about her. It was now or never, after all. What's the worst that could happen?

Joanne took yet another deep breathe. (There's alot of them in here, don't you think?)

"Maureen I-" Joanne cut her self off. She couldn't do it.

"Yes?" Maureen responded ever so sweetly, so innocently.

Joanne melted. Maureen was incredible. She had to tell her. 'Come on woman!' She told herself. 'You've delt with murder's for heaven's sake! This is just a woman, no biggy! Just tell her!'

This was it, Joanne was going to admit her feelings.

"Maureen I - I need to tell you something" Joanne mummbled.

Maureen's eyes widened. _'Omg, she's going to tell me she's married, got kids and lives in a big house.'_

Joanne gazed into Maureen's eyes. This was not going to be easy in the slightest. Ever have one of those times when you wish there was a middle man to say all the things you feel for you, without you having have to go through the ordeal of plucking up the courage etc. Well, this was one of those times for Joanne. But seeming as thought there was no annoying middle man sitting inbetween her and Maureen, it was all up to Joanne.

"Maureen, im scared." Joanne bluntly spoke.

Maureen felt that lump return in her throat. Was is the same scared as she was feeling? Maybe.

"Of what?" Maureen managed.

Joanne sighed. Why couldn't this be as eay as it was in the movies. Everything workerd out in the movies.

"This ... Us ..." Joanne continued.

Maureen just sat there, waiting for Joanne to continue.

"Maureen im scared of falling for you. Im feeling things that i know im not supposed to feel. I met you a week ago and already i can't get you out of my head. And it's scary. To make things worse, you're not mine to fall for" Joanne lowered her head, looking at Maureen at this moment was not the best idea.

Maureen sat there, shocked. She felt the same way. Maureen wanted Joanne more than anyone. But how to tell her ...

"I know"

Joanne raised her head to look at Maureen. _'What does she mean by that?'_ Joanne asked herself.

"I know how you feel Joanne." Maureen added.

Joanne's heart seemed to stop, she was about to check her pulse when something else grabbed her attention. Maureen took Joanne's hand on the table. Her hands were soft and gentle. Joanne felt her knees go, it was a good job she was sitting down.

"Ever since that night in the cafИ i haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and i know it's scary. Ive never felt this way before with anyone. I want you."

Those last three words hung in Joanne's ear.

_'She wants me'_ Joanne repeated to herself. _'But what about her guy? Martin, Mike, Mitch ... Whatever!'_

A smile grew across Joanne's lips. She wanted Maureen. She wanted her now. But she couldn't be the other woman in an affair. It just wasn't Joanne.

Maureen tightened her grip on Joanne's hands, but still her touch was soft and warm.

"Maureen ... before we go any further. I have to know. What about your guy?" Joanne hated asking this question.

Maureen's heart sunk.

_'Mark!'_ She screamed in her head. She had forgotton all about him. She wasn't about to blow this with Joanne.

Was it right to lie to her this early on?

_'It's only a small white lie'_ She told herself.

She had to make the decision.

Lie now and have Joanne. Or tell Joanne the truth and risk losing her.

Maureen made her decision . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_Thanks For Reading!  
Again, please forgive me. I know this has taken forvever to upload. Sorry )  
I'm not completely happy with this, thre are certain things i'd like to change.  
For example, how Joanne admited her feelings. It just doesn't seem right to me.  
But i can't seem to get it to feel right  
Sorry!  
Thanks Again D_**


	12. Goodbye Maureen

_A/N: Guess who's back? Back again, PrettyGreen's back ... Tell a friend! (Well you don't really have to tell a friend, but hey, it's up to you!)_

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write and upload. I apologise. I promise chapter13 will not take half as long. Im planning on getting it up in the next few days. Go me! The title of this chapter probably gives it away, but i had a major block when i was trying to think. Sorry. lol. Hope you enjoy this one, it's taken long enough. _

_Kudos (so 90's!) to all the people who have been extremely patient and waited for me to write this, without sending my mean messages, or threatening to hold my dog at ransom until i wrote it. lol. Thankyou!_

_So, without delay ..._

_-- -- -- -- --_

**_Previous ..._**

**_Lie now and have Joanne. Or tell Joanne the truth and risk losing her._**

**_Maureen made her decision . . ._**

-- -- -- -- --

Chapter 12 - Goodbye Maureen.

Maureen looked down. Unable to face Joanne at this moment. She didn't want to lie to her, but in Maureens eyes it was the only way. Or was it? Would it be possible to simply bend the truth a little? After all, a little white lie never hurt anyone. Did it?

Thoughts jumped around Maureens head. She had to tell Joanne something. She couldn't just sit there all night and not say anything else to her. Although, that is what she wanted to do if it made it any easier for her. She couldn't do it to Joanne though. Joanne made Maureen feel something she had never felt before. Something that she had never even thought about feeling for Mark. Maureen didn't want to chance hurting Joanne so early on by lieing to her. Maureens train of thoughts were interupted by a restless Joanne.

Joanne moved about on her seat. She couldnt keep still. She was itching for Maureen to tell her if she was still involved with her guy. Joanne wanted to be with Maureen but she wasn't about to be a mistress. She didn't want to be someone who slept in someone elses bed at night. She couldn't bare it. Also, it wasn't in her nature. It was all or nothing for Joanne. Why wasn't Maureen answering? It was a simple enough question, wasn't it?

Joanne wasn't a fan of this silence that had fallen between her and Maureen. Ever since Joanne had asked Maureen that dreaded question, Maureen hadn't so much as looked at her. Joanne had to put a stop to it.

"Maureen?"

Joanne's voice warmed Maureen.

'Damn it woman' Maureen hated the fact that Joanne made her feel this way. No-one had ever made her feel this way.

Maureen pulled her eyes up to look at Joanne. She was so beautiful.

"I - er - well, me and mark - well we ..." Maureen stumbled over her words.

Joanne sighed. She knew what was coming.

Maureen took an extremely deep breathe. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but it was the only way.

"We aren't exactly split up" Maureen quickly dropped her eyes to the table again.

Joanne sat back into the seat. She knew it. She this was to good to be true.

"What do you mean, you aren't exactly split up?" Joanne asked.

Maureen didn't answer. Her eyes were still fixed on the edge of the table.

"Are you in the process of spliting up?" Joanne asked, leaning in and resting her arms on the table.

Maureen decided it was best to face Joanne. It wasn't fair on her to be like this. She had to be truthful with her. Maureen riased her head and leaned back. Joanne's soft brown eye's staring directly into Maureen's.

"Well, no." Maureen finally managed.

"Oh right. So what then?" Joanne had no emotion in her voice. It was like a completely different woman had come and took Joanne's place at the table.

"Well, we haven't exactly spoken about spliting up" Maureens eye fell again but she magaed to keep her head upright.

Joanne felt er mouth fall open but closed it again before Maureen had a chnace to realise.

"So ... what Maureen? What is this? You are in a relationship with this Mitch guy .. -"

"Mark" Maureen interupted as she looked up.

"Whatever! Im not interested in his name to be honest Maureen. I can't belive you lied to me!" Joanne raised her voice slighty.

"Ok wait a minute here Joanne! I have never lied to you! I never once told you that me and Mark had split up or that i wasn't in a relationship. You knew about him form the moment i met you! So don't play the 'i lied to get you here card' with me!" Maureen felt herself tensing up.

Joanne took a deep breathe and looked at Maureen directly in the eyes.

"You know what, you're right Maureen. I did know about your guy, but i would have thought you would of had enough about you to at least talk to him about you wanting other people"

Maureen was about to interupt again before she saw Joanne's mouth opening once more to add something.

"Stupid Joanne ey? Here she is thinking she's met a decent woman for once. Someone who wouldn't mess with her feelings and be honest with her" Joanne put emphasis on the word 'honest'.

"Joanne stop it! I have been honest with you, don't go giving me this cock• story about me not being honest and how you feel betrayed because it wont wash. I dont see what your big deal is! Its not like its you im lieing to being here!" Maureen hated arguein with Joanne, but she couldn't see what her big deal was.

Joanne signed and leaned back.

"You really want me to go on with this?" Joanne asked, knowing what Maureen would say.

"Oh please, be my guest ..." Maureen joined Joanne in leaning back on her seat and awaiting the big explanation.

"Right, Maureen your a liar!"

Before Maureen could even think about objecting to the comment, Joanne was already continueing with her rant.

"Your lieing to Mark. Which is unbelievable. You have him believing that everything is fine and dandy with him, when here you are, with me, saying that you want me. Wheres Mark, Maureen? At home, waiting for you to return? Where does he think you are? I can't believe you. The only reason i agreed to this was because i thougth you would have at least talked to him about you having second thoughts and wanting someone else..."

Maureen was stunned. She couldn't think of anything to fight back with. She did know one thing, she wouldnt like to be a lawyer going up against Joanne.

"But you know you're right, your not lieing to me by being here, but what if it was the other way around Maureen? What if i was in Mark's shoes, at home waiting for you to return after soaking up some gullable story about where you are, and Mark was in mine, here with you now, you telling him how much you want him and him falling inlove with you more every second"

Maureen ears perked up. Did she really just hear that last part correctly? She didn't have time to think about it now ...

"Would it be different Maureen?"

"Yes!" Maureen finally got a word in.

"Why would it?"

"Because i want you!"

"And you don't want Mark?"

"No"

"Then why are you still with him?"

Maureen was speechless. For the first time she can remember, Maureen Johnson was speechless.

"Yeah. Thought as much. You know what Maureen ive had enough im going home." Joanne made an efoort to get up but was stopped by Maureen's hand on hers.

Maureen finaly found words.

"No Joanne please don't!"

"Oh what Maureen? You want me to stay and what? Forget about your guy and make everything happy?" Joanne took her hands from underneath Maureen's and grabbed her coat.

"No ... I just want to talk to you"

"Well i dont what to talk to you at this moment Maureen."

"You havent heard what i have to say!"

"Save it Maureen!" Joanne was extremely blunt. She made her way to the end of the table and looked at Maureen.

"You've made a joke out of me Maureen"

"No, i haven't"

"Yes you have, don't you see? Im here, thinking that this might be it, that i may have finally found someone when all the time they're with someone else"

"Joanne i-"

Maureen looked up at Joanne. She looked really hurt. Maureen hated herself.

"Im sorry" Maureen mummbled.

"No your not. You were hoping that i would never ask about Mark, and you could go on for a while, playing both of us until you decided what you wanted"

Maureen decided not to say anything. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"Yeah ... i knew it"

Maureen tunred her face away from Joanne. She didn't want to let her see her cry. Joanne also had tears in her eyes that were on the brink of falling. Before that happened, she turned and geaded for the door.

"Goodbye Maureen"

Maureen couldn't bring herself to say bye, she didn't want to. She watched as Joanne walked out the door without a single look back. Maureen wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran the recent events through her head one more time, as much as it hurt her. Had Joanne really said that she was falling in love with her?

It didn't matter now anyway. Joanne had left. Maureen had screwed it all up.

She leaned back into her chair. She fell her phone vibrating in her coat pocket next to her. It was Mark calling. Maureen sent the busy tone and returned to thinking about what had just happened.

What had she done.

**To Be Continued.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Thanks for reading! I love you for that!_

_I know you might hate me for the ending, but Maureen needs to learn her lesson! I promise it will get better. Well obv. Im still not sure where to end it or how to end it._

_Feel free to review!_

_(P.s Can anyone please help. It said when i uploaded this that there no more space or something like that. I just wanted to know, can i delete documents but still keep them on here? For example, an old chapter of this story? I didn't want to do anything incase i lost anything. lol. If anyone could please tell me, i would love you so much!)_


	13. I Think I Do

_A/N: Again, i know in 'Rent' that Collins appears to know nothing about Maureen and Joanne, but, this is my story so he knows everything! Hehe._

* * *

**Previous...**

**"Goodbye Maureen"**

**Maureen couldn't bring herself to say bye, she didn't want to. She watched as Joanne walked out the door without a single look back. Maureen wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran the recent events through her head one more time, as much as it hurt her. Had Joanne really said that she was falling in love with her?**

**It didn't matter now anyway. Joanne had left. Maureen had screwed it all up.**

**She leaned back into her chair. She fell her phone vibrating in her coat pocket next to her. It was Mark calling. Maureen sent the busy tone and returned to thinking about what had just happened.**

**What had she done.**

Chapter 13 - I think i do.

Maureen sat alone at the table. Her thoughts on Joanne. What had just happened? Everything happened so quickly, one minute they were chatting and the next Joanne had gotton up and walked out the door without a single look back. Maureen leant back against her seat. Trying to make sense of the last half an hour. She wanted to get up and chase after Joanne, but Maureen knew that wouldn't be the best of ideas. For one she didn't know where Joanne had gone and two she knew that at this moment in time, she was the last person Joanne would want to see.

Maureen stared at the door Joanne had just walked through. She stared it for a good while until finally taking her eyes off it and grabbing her coat and taking her mobile out of the pocket. Great. 5 missed calls from Mark. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for one night. Then it struck her. Mark!

It was the mentioning of his name that has led to all of this. Before Joanne had asked about him, she and Maureen were fine! Maureen stood up from the table, put her coat on, threw some money on the table which she reckoned would cover the cost and made her way out of the door.

She made her way through the streets. Loved up couples seemed to be appearing on every corner. Maureen sighed. She pulled her coat tighter, the cold night air wasn't doing her much good, and continued her way home. The last place she wanted to be but the only place she had to go.

Maureen reached the apartment block, opened the big door and was about to set foot inside when a familar warm voice called her from behind.

"Mo!"

Maureen turned her head to see Collins making his way across the road in her direction. A smile grew on Maureen's face. As upset as she was, Collins was always able to make her smile.

"Hey, Collins"

Collins pulled Maureen into a hug, to which Maureen gratefully responded, hugging him tighter.

"Woa what's with the death grip girl?" He asked, slightly pulling away from Maureen's grasp.

"Nothing"

Maureen nuzzled her head in his chest. For the first time in a long time, Maureen wanted to feel protected. Collins pulled Maureen closer and tightened his arms around her. After a gew minutes, Maureen finally pulled away from their hug, tears noticeably running down her face. Collins noticed them, and used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Maureen?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Ive messed it all up" Maureen sobbed, before re-drying her eyes in an attempt to stop her self from crying once again. Collins put his arm around Maureen shoulder and pulled her close.

"Come on, let's go inside, we need to talk"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Maureen looked up to where her apartment was. She couldn't face Mark just now.

"I can't go in there Collins, not now, Mark's in there and ..." Maureen was stopped by her owns tears.

"Ok, ok ... look, there's an all night cafИ just down the road, we'll go there instead"

Maureen nodded into his arm and they made their way to the cafe.

Once they were inside, Collins and Maureen toook a seat near the far end of the cafИ, for privacy purposes, Collins ordered two coffees over and looked at over to his sobbing friend.

"Mo?"

Maureen looked up to Collins. She could see the warmth and trust in his eyes. If there was anyone she was going to talk to about anything, it was Collins. He was her best friend. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"I don't know where start"

"Well, how about where you've been tonight? Because it looks to me, whatever has happened tonight has turned you into a blubbering wreck"

Maureen scratched at the table. She trusted Collins with her life, she could tell him absolutely anything, but how was she explain this.

"I was with Joanne"

Collins sat back in his seat. Slightly shocked.

"What? The Life CafИ Joanne? The lawyer Joanne? The not-sure-if-to-phone-or-not Joanne?"

"Yeah, Joanne"

"And she's the one who's made you cry?"

The waiter brung the coffees and placed them infront of the two friends.

"No not exactly ..."

Collins took a sip of his coffee and waited for Maureen to continue. But Maureen was doing anything but, she didn't really want this talk with Collins. She didn't know what she wanted at this moment. All she knew was the floor by the side of her seat was becoming increasingly interesting.

"Alright Mo"

Maureen looked up from the interesting floor.

"You aint going to spill anything to me without a little pushing from my side, so, lets start pushing. First of all, why did you decide to call Joanne?"

Maureen loved Collins for this. When she didn't know what to say or do, he was always there pushing her.

"I - i - i- don't know Coll ... i just ... couldn't stop thinking about her ... so i called her, we chatted on the phone and then i asked her out for a drink, simple"

"And im guessing you phoned her while Mark and Roger were out of the apartment?"

Maureen just nodded.

"Ok, good. Well, what happened?"

"We went for a drink, we talked and we seemed to be getting along really well until ... " Maureen stopped, she thought back to the recent event.

"Until what?" Collins questioned, leaning in towards the table.

"She asked about Mark"

"Ahhhh" Collins leaned back again, seeming to understand everything that had gone on from those few words.

"Im so stupid, i should have just kept my mouth shut"

"And lied to her?"

"Well she would still be here, with me, wouldn't she? Instead of god-knows-where"

"So your saying you should have just lied to her, told her that you and Mark were split up and everything would have been fine?"

"Yes"

"Maureen, get your head out of the clouds. What would have happened when she found out that you hadn't split from Mark? and you had lied to her? She would have been so pissed off at you"

Maureen sunk down in her chair. She hated when someone else was right.

"She's pissed off at me anyway" Maureen mumbled.

"Why? cause you told her the truth?"

"No ... well yes. She called me a liar ..." Collins went to interupt, but Maureen held her hand up to stop him, and continued explaining.

"She said i was lieing to Mark, and all the stuff about him not knowing where i was, which i guess is all true, but still, then she said something about she thought i would have at least talked to him, which again i guess is right, i should have said something, but i don't want to hurt him, he's so caring and trusting ..." Maureen paused. She didn't know if she wanted to continue.

"Maureen...?" Collins knew there was more, and he needed to hear it.

Maureen sighed, and decided to continue.

"Well after all that about Mark, she said something that really stuck in my mind. She was on about if it was the other way around, and she was the one waiting at home for me, not knowing where i was, and Mark being in her shoes, drinking with me, me saying how much i want him and him falling inlove with me ... "

Collins eyed widened. He was thinking the same as Maureen.

"Now i may not be the brightest in the bunch, but wouldn't that have implied that she was falling inlove with me?" Maureen voice got softer at the thought of Joanne falling inlov with her.

"Well, i guess - i guess it does" Collins was slightly lost for words. He didn't know what to make of it all.

Maureen lowered her head. If she was right in thinking Joanne had implied, if not in purpose, that she was falling inlove with Maureen, then Maureen had just messed it all up completely! She had no hope.

"Do you love her?"

Maureen raised her head.

"You've already asked me that"

"I know"

"Well, ive already answered you then"

"Do you love her?" Collins just simply repeated the question, knowing, the more he repeated it, the more chance he had of Maureen answering it again.

"Collins ..."

"Do - You - Love - Her?"

"Collins shut up, ive had enough of the convosation"

"Maureen, do you love Joanne?

"COLL-" Maureen was about to protest when the thought of Joanne became stronger in her head, all the phone calls they had shared, their first meeting. All it came rushing back to Maureen in a matter of seconds. Her smile. Her eyes. Her warmth. Maureen, not knowingly, smiled at the thought of Joanne, which didn't go unnoticed by Collins, who was still waiting for Maureen to shout the rest of his name.

Maureen leaned back into the chair. She took a deep breathe, and met the warm pair of eyes across the table.

"I think i do"

**To be continued ...**

_Thank you for reading!_

_Sorry this has taken longer than i had planned to upload, but a certain little puppy has been taking up all of my time.  
Feel free to review!_


	14. Ms Jane Smith

_A/N: Again, im sorry this has taken so long to write. Ive been extremely busy with College and work and looking after Frasier (my puppy). This hasn't turned out the way i had hoped. Ill try to write the next chapter next weekend._

**- - -**

**Previous ...**

**Maureen leaned back into the chair. She took a deep breathe, and met the warm pair of eyes across the table.**

**"I think i do"**

**- - -**

Chapter 14 - Ms Jane Smith

Collins simply smiled in the direction of Maureen. He had never seen Maureen like this before. Whenever she had fallen out with Mark, she would just go to a club or something and get drunk out her head, like it was nothing. Joanne seemed to have a big effect on Maureen. Collins didn't know Joanne, but he gathered that she must be something special for her to make Maureen sit in a cafe in the middle of the night thinking about her.

"I don't know what to do Coll" Maureen interupted his little train of thought.

Collins leaned forward and look Maureen's hand in his own. He loved Maureen. She was his best friend. He hated seeing her so upset, but he knew there was nothing he could do except offer comfort to her.

"Mo, i don't know Joanne, but i figure she has to be someone pretty special for you to be in this state over her"

Maureen managed a smile. Joanne was something special.

"And you probably want to go and run around like a headless chicken looking for her right now"

Maureen laughed slightly and nodded her head in response.

"But, it's getting late and you need to get some sleep, and i know that sleeping is the last thing on your mind right now but going out at this time of the night is not the best thing to be doing. Go home, get some rest, and call her tomorrow"

Maureen was about to protest when a yawn escaping from her mouth stopped her.

"Fine" Maureen finished her coffee. She didn't want to go home, especially seeming as though Mark was there, but she couldn't deny she was extremely sleepy and just wanted to curl up in bed and forget about everything, except Joanne.

"Ill see you tomorrow" Collins added as Maureen put on her coat.

"You will?"

"Yeah yeah, i er - i got to tell you something"

"Well why not just tell me now instead of waiting until tomorrow?" Maureen went to sit back down.

"No it's cool, i kind of need Mark and Roger there too, it affects them too"

"Oh, well, erm, ok sure, ill see you tomorrow" Maureen kissed Collins on the head, and headed out of caf?

Maureen made her way home. All the while, thoughts of Joanne in her head. She repeatidly asked her self what had she done. Had she ruined everything with Joanne. She replayed the events over and over in her head. Then, she began to think about what she was going to say to Joanne when she rang her. She played out the convosation in her head, it seemed easy enough, but then again, in her head, Joanne wasn't on the other end of the phone with her warm voice talking to her. Maureen knew that tomorrow was going to be very difficult. She needed sleep, but she doubted she would actually be able to get any. With Mark sleeping in the same bed as her, and Joanne occupying her thoughts, it was going to be one very restless night.

When Maureen finally arrived home, no-one was up. Mark and Roger we already in bed, snoring. She decided it was best to join them, so with that, she got a drink of water and headed into the bedroom she shared with Mark. As expected, Mark was fast asleep, snoring his head off. Maureen smirked. She loved his little snore. She quickly undressed her self, threw on some shorts and one of Mark's t-shirts and climbed in bed next to him. She lay there for a while, just listening to him snore. She wondered how he would take, if she were to tell him that she may be in love with someone else. She didn't want to hurt him, she did love him and she cared about him alot, but he just didn't make her feel the way that Joanne did. After a little while longer, Maureen decided it was best to at least try to get some sleep. So she turned on her side, closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to do and say the next day.

The next morning, Maureen opened her eyes and had a little stretch before dragging herself out of bed. She glanced at the clock. 10.00am. She had gotton more sleep that she thought she would have. She opened the curtains and looked back at the bed. Mark wasn't there. He always was the early riser. With that, Maureen yawned and stretched once more before making her way out of the bedroom. She was greeted by Roger who was sitting on the sofa, playing on his guitar.

"Sleeping beauty finally graces up with her presence" Roger said without looking away from his guitar.

"You could be a bit less conspicuous about your obvious attraction to me ya know" Maureen responded with a smile.

Roger looked up at her and stuck his tongue of playfully.

"Have i just heard Maureen Johnson use a word with more than three syllables in?" Mark said from out of nowhere.

Maureen looked around to find Mark exiting the bathroom.

"Uh-huh. Im as smart as a lawyer me, didn't you know?" Maureen joked, and then took a seat on the sofa next to Roger. The word 'lawyer' brought back memoried of Joanne which caused Maureen to uncounciously smile.

Mark went into the kitchen and began to make two cups of coffee for him and Maureen.

"So Roggy ... whatcha up to today?" Maureen asked, while playfully poking him in the back.

"Roggy? Where did that nickname come from?" Roger turned to look at Maureen who was playing with her hair.

Maureen shurgged her shoulders. She didn't know herself.

"If you must know, Maureeny, me and Marky boy over there are going out. There some kind of film and musical festival on. It's gonna rock!" Rogger made a little rock sign with his fingers and pointed it in the air.

Maureen giggled and stopped playing with her hair.

"Im sure it will be ... and Maureeny? That's worse than Roggy" Maureen laughed.

Roger just rolled his eyes.

"You wanna come Maureen? It's free" Mark asked, placing Maureen's coffee on the table infront of her.

"Saying in cheap?"

"What? No of course not i - just - i just wanted know if you - erm" Mark stumbled on his words.

"Aww Marky poo, i was only kidding" Maureen teased.

"Oh good. So, erm, you wanna come with us?" Mark asked again, taking a seat on the chair by the side of the sofa.

"Oh no im good thanks, i kind of already have plans"

"With who? The only people you know are us" Roger butted in which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Maureen.

"Collins if you must know, Mr. Nosey."

"Oh right, well erm, have fun" Mark decided to chime in before Roger said anything else to earn him a slap.

Maureen nodded, and scanned the room for the phone. She knew what she had to do today.

Half an hour later.

"What time you guys going out?" Maureen asked before getting up and taking her empty cup of coffee to the sink.

"In a min, it starts at 11, we wanna be there early to get a good place"

"Cool"

Just then, Roger came out of the bedroom, coat on and ready to go.

"Come on Mark, we gotta be there in half an hour! and i want to be at the front of the que"

Maureen turned away to hold back a laugh, Roger reminded her of a child when he was like this, and everytime he did get excited about something like this, Maureen got the giggles which in turn caused Roger to chase Maureen threatening to cut her hair.

"Yeah im coming. Are you sure you don't want to come Maureen? It'll be fun"

Maureen stopped herself from laughing and turned to face Mark.

"No im good thanks. Really"

"Ok, well we're off. See you later" Mark gave Maureen a kiss and signaled for Roger to follow him out the doot.

"You boys have fun know!" Maureen mocked as Roger exited the flat, to which he stuck his middle finger up to her and Maureen responded with a wink and blew a kiss at him.

After having some breakfast, Maureen decided to have a bath and try to have a soak and relax. Even though she didn't think she would be able to with everything that was going on, it was worth a try.

Another half an hour later, Maureen emerged from the bathroom refreshed. She hadn't been able to relax with thoughts of Joanne on her mind, but the bath did her good.

She decided that it was best to try and ring Joanne now, get it over and done with. She collected the phone from down the side of the sofa, where she could see the end of poking out. She rumaged through her bag for Joanne's hone number, when she eventually found it, she sat back down on the sofa and dialled the number. Maureen waited for it to ring. Nothing. Then she heard Joanne's voice...

"Hi, you've reached Joanne Jefferson. Im not able to take your call at the moment, but if you would like to leave a message and you name and number i'd be happy to get back to you ... Oh and don't forget to wait for the tone before you leave your message"

Maureen melted at the sound of her voice, but then realised that she was about to hear the tone and leave a message and quickly put the phone down. She knew that if she left a message Joanne wouldn't get back to her, she'd delete it. Maureen needed to talk to Joanne. Not face to face though, Maureen knew that she couldn't handle that. With that, Maureen pulled out the directory and looked up the name of Joanne's work place.

After a good five minutes of looking through lawyers named 'Jeffers & Co', Maureen finally reached 'Jefferson & Co'. She read the number. After a deap breathe, Maureen put the number into the phone.

After a few rings, a woman answered. Not Joanne. The receptionist.

"Hello Jefferson & Co, how can i help you?" The woman asked politely.

"Hi erm, i was just wondering if you could possibly put me through to Joanne Jefferson?" Maureen asked, while begining to mess with her hair again.

"Yes of course, one moment please. Who may i ask is calling?"

Maureen froze, she knew if she said her name, Joanne wouldn't take the call. She quickly made up a false name.

"Jane ... Smith" Maureen but her lip, even she wasn't convinced but that name.

"Ok Jane, ill connect you now"

Maureen breathed a sigh of relief and waited to be connected.

In her office, Joanne was hard at work on a new case when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Jefferson, i have a call for you"

"Who is it?"

"Jane Smith"

"Jane Smith?" Joanne didn't know anyone called Jane Smith, well not as she could remember.

"Yes Miss Jefferson. Shall i tell her that you are busy and to call back another time?"

"No no, connect her please" Joanne decided to find out who she was, she was getting annoyed by this new case anyway. She needed some kind of break.

"Sure"

Back at Maureen's flat, Maureen waited patiently for the woman to connect her to Joanne, whilst waiting, she had manged to tanlge her hair and was now currently trying to untangle it as the woman on the other end of the phone began to talk.

"Hello Ms Smith?" The woman began.

" ... ah shit you little .." Was all the woman could hear from the other end of the phone.

"Ms Smith?" The woman said louder.

Maureen finaly heard the woman on the phone and jumped up and quickly pushed the phone against her ear.

"Sorry i was erm... sorting something out" Maureen tried to sound calm.

"It's ok Ms Smith. I was just informing you that Miss Jefferson has accepted your call"

"Oh right, great, well thank you"

"No problem. Ill connect you now"

Maureen held her breathe and waited to be connected. She heard a funny noise from the phone and then an all to familar warm voice.

"Hello this is Miss Jefferson" Joanne began to look at her case again.

Maureen gulped and took a deap breathe.

"Hi Joanne"

Joanne recognised the voice immediatly and stopped what she was doing.

"Maureen?"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**- - -**

_Thanks for reading!  
Oh yeah, by the way, im English so i don't know the name of any directories in America. Sorry. I was going to use 'The Yellow Pages' but then i realised. Blond. :  
Feel free to review._


	15. The Phone Call

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 15. The Phone Call.**

"Maureen?"

Maureen sat in silence unable to think of the appropriate words to say to Joanne. She hadn't thought this far ahead, the only thought that had occupied her mind prior to phoning Joanne had been hearing her voice again.

Joanne awaited a response from the other end of the telephone. One part of her hoped that the female voice on the other end wasn't that of Maureen like she had initially thought, but the other part of her prayed that it is was. As mad as she was at Maureen, Joanne couldn't help but constantly think of her.

"Maureen is that you?" Joanne decided that she needed to know.

Maureen sighed. She couldn't simply put the phone down now, for one it would be extremely rude and another she knew that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to call Joanne again after.

"Im sorry" Maureen said, so quiet that even she barely heard it.

Joanne closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So it is you" Joanne replied in a blank tone.

"Yeah" Maureen brung her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"What do you want?" Joanne asked in the same tone as before.

Maureen was slightly taken back by the harshness of Joanne's tone, but then again, what did she expect.

"Im sorry" Maureen repeated, she couldn't find the right words.

"Yeah ... you said" Joanne sat back in her chair away from her work.

Now Maureen really was lost for words. She had no idea what to say to her, she had never had to apologise to someone like this before. She had never wanted to apologise to someone like this before.

"What exactly are you sorry for Maureen?" Joanne questioned in a calm tone.

"What"

"What are you sorry for? Are you sorry you lied to me?"

"Yes of course" Maureen answered quickly.

"No your not" Joanne began.

"I am"

"No Maureen, you're sorry you got caught"

"Don't be ridiculous, I-"

"Yes you are. Tell me Maureen, if i hadn't of asked about Mark, would you have told me?"

"Yeah i would"

"When?"

Maureen hated having all these questions thrown at her, especially when she wasn't sure how to answer them.

"I dont know"

"Oh well of course you don't, because you didn't plan on telling him" The tone of voice had become slightly more annoyed than anything.

Maureen began to wonder if it was a good idea in the first place to have rung Joanne. Maybe she should have just left it.

"Joanne please don't be like this"

"Don't you dare" Joanne's tone grew more annoyed.

"Im sorry"

"Save it Maureen. Ive had enough"

Maureen felt tears in her eyes, but held them back. She had no idea why she about to cry. She had brought all this on herself, she realised that now, but having Joanne so mad at her upset Maureen.

"Joanne -"

"Forget it"

Maureen fell silent. No matter what she said, Joanne didn't want to hear it.

"I best be going, ive got work to be getting on with" Joanne returned to glancing over her work.

"Sure" Maureen was still stuck for words. There was so much she wanted to say to Joanne but she couldn't find the words to say it. She wanted to explain everything to Joanne and apologise but she knew that Joanne wasn't in the mood to listen to any of it.

"Can i call you again?" Maureen added.

"What for?"

"Explain"

Joanne sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Maureen's explanation.

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Because ..." Joanne stopped.

"Joanne please, just let me explain" Maureen pleaded.

"Just leave it Maureen"

Maureen hugged her knees tighter.

"Goodbye Maureen"

Those same words hit Maureen hard. She felt a tear roll down her right cheek. She had never cried over someone like this before. She didn't want to say goodbye to Joanne. Maureen took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Bye Joanne"

With that, Maureen heard the phone be put down on the other end, and then silence. Joanne had gone without another word. Maureen sat there, the phone still fixed against her ear. Another tear fell from each eye.

_---  
This was more of a filler really. I just wanted to get the phone call out of the way. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks._


	16. The Life Cafe

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 16. The Life Cafe.**

The next day, Maureen emerged from the bedroom around mid-day. Roger and Mark, already up and dressed, were currently in what seemed to be a heated debate about something that Maureen couldn't care less about. She walked right pass them and took a seat on the furthest possible chair away from them. It wasn't until she felt Mark's hand on her arm that she realised she was being spoken to.

"Maureen?"

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

"Coming? What are you going on about?" Maureen asked, looking across to Roger who was now fiddleing with his guitar and back to Mark who had knelt down next to Maureen.

"Are you coming to the Life Cafe later with me and Roger?"

"The Life Cafe? Why are you going there?"

"Collins wants to meet us there, said he had some news for us"

Just then, the phone rang and of course, it went straight to voicemail.

_'SPEEEEAK - "__Hey guys ... and Maureen. It's Collins, I was just checking to make sure ya'll are still coming to the cafe tonight and -"'_

Mark picked up the phone and continued the conversation between him and Collins. Maureen, meanwhile, had gotton up from her place on the chair and made her way into the kitchen and made her self some coffee. Roger decided to join her.

"Moody" Roger greeted.

"Broody" Maureen dryly responded without even a glance towards him.

Roger simply chuckled and pulled himself up on the worktop and looked at Maureen.

"What's up?"

Maureen finished making her coffee, leant against the worktop and stared at Roger which clearly made him a little uneasy as he shuffled slighty.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Got a soft spot for me?"

"What?! No, course not. I mean ... just no!"

Maureen smirked at Rogers obvious discomfort.

"Chill Rog, i was messing around"

"I knew that"

"Yeah, ok, sure"

"So anyway, back to my original question. What's up with you?" Roger said, adjusting himself on the worktop to make him self more comfortable.

"Nothing" Maureen mumbled.

"Maureen, i know we aint the closest of mates but i can tell theres something eating you. You aint been yourself"

"It's nothing i can't cope with"

"You sure?" Roger asked, seeming genuinly concerned.

"Yeah. You know me, always bounce back" Maureen said with a forced smile.

Roger just smiled back and went back to messing with his guitar and occasionally plucking a few strings in an attempt to string a song together. Maureen on the other hand, quickly drunk her coffee (well as much as she could, it was still pretty hot) and headed into the bedroom to get changed, but not before being stopped by Mark.

"Maureen!" he shouted from the other end of the room.

Maureen stopped and turned around to face him.

"Are you coming then?"

Maureen looked confused and glanced at Roger who mouthed the words 'Life Cafe' to her and she instantly knew what he was saying.

"Oh yeah, yeah im coming. What time we meeting him?"

"He said around 2-ish"

"Right, ill go jump in the shower and get ready" Maureen then turned and went into the bedroom to get ready.

1:30pm. Maureen finally emerged from the bedroom, hair done, make-up looking perfect and wearing clothes that complimented her figure perfectly. Well, she was going out in public. She needed to look good.

"Ready?" Mark said, putting on his scarf.

"Yeah" Maureen replied, putting on her coat and heading to the door.

"Right ... lets go. Wonder what Collins has to tell us"

"I dont know but lets not spend the whole walk there talking about it"

Roger laughed and opened the door and allowed Maureen and Mark to go before him before following and closing the door behind him.

Maureen, Roger and Mark reached the Life Cafe and 1:45pm and decided to wait inside for Collins. It was way to cold to be standing around outside. They sat at their usual table in the middle of the room, took off their coats and jackets, hung them on the back on the chairs, and made themselves comfortable.

"Who's having what?" Roger asked, getting up from his seat.

"Ill have a beer please" Mark said.

"Yeah me too" Maureen added, whilst slouching in her chair.

Roger went off to fetch the drink and returned moments later and placed them on the table infront of Maureen and Mark. Each grabbed a bottle and took a sip. Roger checked his watch.

"10 to. I don't believe this, why did we have to walk so fast?"

"I thought we were going to be late" Mark defended.

Maureen just simply sat there and smiled while Mark and Roger argued about why they had walked so fast and various other things that cropped up during the discussion.

The door to the Life Cafe swung open and a figure stepped inside. Expecting it to be Collins, Maureen didn't raise her head to look. After a few moments passed and the person Maureen thought was Collins hadn't sat down with them, Maureen looked up to check where he was.

There, standing by the bar was a familar female figure. Short brown hair, mocha-skinned and wearing a feminine suit. Maureen knew within a heartbeat who it was. Joanne. She stood at the bar, waiting for the waiter to take her order. Maureen couldn't believe her eyes.

There she was.

---  
_Again, this was more of a filler. Sorry it's on the short side, but the next chapter won't be anywhere near as short. Alot of things are going to be happening in chapter 17. It's the biggie. Sorry about my spelling, an A in English really does count for nothing. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks._


	17. One Chance

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 17. One chance.**

Joanne stood alone at the bar waiting to be served. She leant against the side and rubber her shoulder, the weight of her paper work in her bag really didn't do her much good. Today really couldn't get much worse for her. She had been late to work this morning. All blame going on her alarm clock which had decided it didn't want to work properly. Then, to add to that, Joanne faced an entire morning with the client from hell. A man who Joanne was certain would sue God if he could. After all the madness of the morning, Joanne was more than ready to sit down and have a quiet drink with some of her friends from the firm. She had agreed to meet them in the Life Cafe at 2. She knew she was a little early, but she didn't mind. She'd much rather be waiting here than have to spend any more time with Mr. Fussy USA. Finally she got the waiters attention, ordered her drink and made her way over to an empty table at the other end of the room. She took of her coat and put it and her bag on the chair next to her, she sat down, took out some papers and began to read over them, whilst she waited for her friends to arrive.

Maureen watched Joanne the whole time. Unable to avert her eyes. She studied her over and over again. She couldn't believe she was here, of all the places in New York, Joanne had chosen to come to the cafe where they first met. Maureen watched as Joanne walked right past her, unaware of her presence and take at seat at the dimly lit end of the cafe. Maureen wasn't sure what to do. Should she go over there and try to talk to her? Or should she sit it out and wait for Joanne to notice her and then make her move?. Whatever she was going to do, she needed to think of it and do it fast. She was certain that Joanne wasn't going to spend all day in here, she had a job to be getting back to, unlike Maureen. Just as Maureen was coming to a decision, a warm friendly voice called her from the other side of the table.

"Maureen? Hello? Anyone home?" Collins was leaning across the table in an attempt to get Maureen's attention.

Maureen turned her head back to where the voice was coming from to see Collins sitting comfortably next to Roger, drink in hand, looking as though he had been there for some time.

"Collins!" Maureen squeaked. She was sure glad to see him. Maureen quickly rose from her seat and seemed to leap across the table to him and embrace him like she hadn't seen him for a few years.

"Woa Mo, easy there, i still need to breathe"

"Oh .. sorry" Maureen mumbled whilst blushing slighty. She didn't realise she was hugging him quiet so tightly. Finally, she let her death grip on him go and took her seat again on the other side of the table.

"How long have you been there" Maureen asked, settling back down.

"About two minutes, i shouted you when i walked in but you didn't hear me"

"Sorry ... i was - i was looking at something" Maureen allowed her gaze to wander over to where Joanne was seated.

Collins followed Maureen's eyeline and smiled when he realised what it was that had Maureen in a trance.

"Ah ... i see"

Maureen quickly looked back at Collins, eyes wide. Collins simply sat and smiled at her and gave her a quick wink.

"Ok so, before Collins announces his BIG news. Who says we all grab something to eat first?" Roger asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah sounds good. What do you think Maureen?" Mark asked, putting his arm around Maureen which made her feel quiet uneasy.

"Yeah great" She answered, leaning away from him slightly.

"Great, well me and Roger will go order something. Do you guys mind what you have?"

"Nothing with onions or garlic in"

"K"

With that, Roger and Collins got up and made their way across to the bar. Leaving Maureen alone with Mark. The last thing she wanted.

"Soo..." Mark attempted to start a convosation.

"Im just going to use the little girls room before the food comes" Maureen interupted.

Without looking back to Mark, Maureen rose from her seat and headed into the toilets. Passing Joanne but not looking at her. She didn't want her to notice her, just yet. Once in there, she leant against the sink and took a deap breath. _This was not going to be fun._

Maureen stood and leant against the sink for what seemed forever, trying to avoid going back out to Mark. She knew she couldn't spend the whole night in the toilets, and she certainly wasn't about to eat in there. Instead, she decided it was best to face the music. She turned around to check herself in the mirror. She straightened herself out and turned to the door. Just at that very moment, the door opened and in walked a familiar figure.

Maureen stood still. Her eyes still on the woman infront of her.

"Oh" Was all Joanne said.

With that, Joanne passed Maureen and went into the cubicle. Maureen still stood there, turned and faced the cubicle Joanne had entered. She didnt know what to do. She didn't know if it was best to walk out of the toilets and go back to Mark and just forget about it, or if she should wait for Joanne to emerge from the cubicle and try to talk to her. Befoe Maureen could make a decision, the chain flushed and the door to the cubicle opened and out walked Joanne.

"What are you still doing here?" Joanne questioned, not looking at Maureen and began to wash her hands.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Save it"

"Joanne..."

"No, Maureen, i don't want to hear it"

"Joanne please, just give me a chance to explain. One chance"

Joanne looked up from her hands and directly into Maureen's eyes.

"One chance?"

"One" Maureen repeated.

Joanne thought for a second. She didn't see why she should give Maureen a chance, she owed her nothing. It would have been a lot easier for her to simply walk out of the toilets then and never think of Maureen again. But Joanne knew that she could never do that, that it wasn't thay easy to walk out and never think of her again. Ever since she had met Maureen, she was the only thing she had thought of. Joanne knew she shouldn't be doing this, her head was telling her to turn and walk but her heart was telling her to stay and listen to Maureen. Then the second was over.

"Fine"

"Oh, thank you!" Maureen exclaimed and put her hands together in a thanking way.

Joanne dried her hands and leant against the sink and awaited Maureen's explanation.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"Right now?"

"Well, yeah" Joanne nodded slightly.

"In here?"

"Whats wrong with in here?" Joanne questioned, her eyes scanning around the room.

"It's the toilets" Maureen leaned in a little and lowered her voice slightly.

Joanne leaned in a little too.

"I know, i don't think its a secret. The toilets and the sinks are kind of a give away" Joanne smirked.

Maureen just smirked back. She looked at Joanne's face. Her skin looked so soft. She didn't wear much make-up, but Maureen didn't think she needed it. She was beautiful enough without it. Just then, Joanne leaned back and Maureen took that as her que to do the same.

"So erm, yeah. Do you want to go out for a drink or something?"

Joanne raised an eyebrow.

"So i can explain" Maureen added quicly, before Joanne got the wrong idea.

"I don't know Maureen"

"Please, just so i can explain" Maureen pleaded.

"One drink" Joanne stated.

"That's all the time i have? What about if your a really fast drinker and you finish your drink before ive explained everything"

Joanne smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that. Ill have one drink but ill listen to everything you have to say, even if i do finish my drink" Joanne assured Maureen.

"Oh right. I knew that" Maureen said, feeling rather dumb.

"When?" Joanne questioned, moving ever so slightly closer to Maureen.

"Oh, erm, whenever you want. Im free all the time. I have no job, so that means i have alot of free time on my hands" Maureen beamed.

"You have no job?"

"Well no, i kind of do. Im a performance artist!" Maureen said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh right i see. Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"Great" Chirped Maureen, a little louder than she had intended.

"Time?"

"Oh erm... i dont know sorry i don't have a watch on"

Joanne couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. Maureen just simply stared at Joanne, unaware of her mistake.

"No, what time do you want meet tomorrow night?" Joanne asked, still slightly laughing.

"Ohh" Maureen mentally kicked her self for being so dumb.

"Again, whenever's best for you" She added.

"Ok, how about 8pm? ... Here, in the Life Cafe"

"Here?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, theres always like loads of people in here and some of them smell really bad and -"

"Ok, ok" Joanne interupted, a smile on her face.

"How about the club down the road?" Maureen offered.

"Yeah ok" Joanne smiled at Maureen.

Maureen couldn't help but let a huge goofy grin spread across her face.

"Oh, christ. I best get back, my stuff is out there and the guys will be there by now" Joanne stated, moving past Maureen and heading for the door.

"Oh yeah of course" Maureen turned to look at Joanne.

Joanne stopped herself before heading out the door and turned to face Maureen.

"Maureen, don't read too much into this. It's one drink to explain yourself. Nothing more" Joanne's face was blank.

Maureen's heart sunk as soon as Joanne said that. She lost her grin.

"Oh yeah ... i knew that" Maureen lied.

"Good" Joanne smiled.

"See you tomorrow. Dont be late!" Joanne added, before turning around and exiting the toilet.

Outside the toilets, Joanne stopped and took a deap breath. She couldn't believe herself sometimes. Telling Maureen not to reead too much into it? Shouldn't she be telling herself that very same thing! She hated saying that to Maureen. She wanted Maureen to read everything into it. She knew she would.

After this, Joanne headed back over to her table and took as seat with her friends. As she made her way over to her seat, a certain Mr. Collins saw her and realised where she had been and who she had been with.

Back inside the toilets, Maureen was still leant against the sink. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and headed out the door.

She looked over to her table, Mark and Roger where in some kind of debate. All she could see was Collin's staring directly at her with a look of concern on his face. Maureen smiled in an attempt to reassure him. She headed back to her table, as she did, Maureen glanced over to Joanne. To her surprise, Joanne looked away from her friend and directly at her. With a warm smile on her face, Joanne gave a small wink towards Maureen and turned back and continued to chat with her friends.

Maureen felt her heart skip a beat. But soon remembered what Joanne had said. Not to read anything into it. _Anything._

But as she took her seat next to Mark, Maureen couldn't help but look once more over to Joanne and smile at her. Even tough Joanne wasn't looking at her, Maureen felt happy.

Maureen looked over to Collins who was still staring at Maureen. His facial expression said it all. Maureen nodded towards him. She knew he understood that.

With that, Maureen and Collins joined in the debate with Roger and Mark. They eat and laughed all day and carried it on into the night. All the time, the thought of Joanne in the back of Maureen's mind.

Joanne spent the rest of the day in Life Cafe, now and again looking over to Maureen. Once she and her friends had left the Life Cafe that night, the thought of Maureen still in the back of her mind.

For both women, the following night could not some soon enough. Even though, they were not reading anything into it. _Anything._

---  
_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I know it's kind of early, well it's not that early really lol. Only five days away! Anyway, this will be my last update this year. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome and loved. Hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year. Or Hanukkah!_


	18. Sudden Realisation

_I own nothing. _

**Chapter 18. Sudden Realisation.**

The morning after, and Maureen was in a deep sleep curled up in bed. The morning sun broke through the gap in the curtain and directly onto Maureen's face. With a groan, she rolled over slightly and stretched out her arm expecting it to come into contact with the film maker, instead it was met by a cold area of the bed. Maureen opened an eye and looked at the empty space in front of her. Then, with all the strength she could manage, Maureen lifted her head and looked at the clock that lay by the bedside. A bright red light flashed '09:27am'. She groaned and once again lay her head back down onto the warmth of the pillow. Remembering that Mark had told her he was going out to do some early morning filming, Maureen pulled the duvet up to her head and closed her eyes once more. Thoughts of the previous nights events raced through her mind, and one person in particular was controlling her mind. After a few tosses and turns, Maureen had managed to get back to a light sleep, if only for half an hour.

The bedroom door swung open, and a certain rocker popped his head around the door and dropped his gaze onto a spawled out Maureen.

"Oi, drama queen"

Maureen twitched, rolled onto her side and pulled the duvet over her head in an attempt to block out the annoying sound coming from the doorway.

"Maureen" Roger said, a little louder than before.

"Whaaaa" Maureen mumbled from under the duvet, making no attempt to move.

"Get up it's 10am"

"So"

"So? Maureen we gotta meet Collins in two hours, remember?"

Maureen's head shot from under the duvet and a worried look crossed her face as she stared at Roger.

"No"

"Maureen, are you joking me? Can't you remember anything about last night?"

Maureen threw her thoughts back to the previous night, the only thing she could remember was talking to a certain woman in the toilets and acting like a school girl around her. All other events had been classed less important and had escaped her mind.

"I remember....nope, nothing" Maureen let out a yawn.

"Collins wants us all at the life cafe at 12, the big news he failed to tell us last night? well he wants to tell us now"

"Awwwhh i don't wanna go, can't you go and then come back and tell me the news?" Maureen tried to reason as she lay back down and snuggled into the duvet.

Roger leant down and picked a pillow up that had been thrown onto the floor.

"No, now move your arse!" With that, Roger launched the pillow directly at Maureen which hit her square in the face.

"Charming" She moaned, and she pulled herself up and dragged herself out of the warmth and comfort of her bed.

Maureen shuffled out of the bedroom and collapsed onto the sofa. Roger, who was sat in the facing chair rolled his eyes.

"You'd think it was 6am the way you're acting"

"I don't do before 12" Maureen muffled, with her face buried into the pillows.

Roger smirked and got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He shouted.

Maureen turned her head to the side, her eye's shut.

"Please" With that, she managed to turn her body and make it so she was lying down on the sofa.

Roger brought the coffee over and sat it on the table infron of Maureen.

"How longs Mark going be?" Maureen asked, eye's still firmly shut.

"Why? missing lover boy?" Roger teased.

"No" Maureen said, her eyes now wide open. Sudden realisation hitting her.

"I was just wondering if he's coming back here or were meeting him at the cafe" She said, her gaze shifting to the empty space infront of her.

"Ohh yeah, he's coming back here. He doesn't want to risk loosing the footage he's fimling today, which if you ask me -"

And as Roger went on about Mark's film, Maureen, now sat upright, eye's wide open, couldn't help but ask herself what she was doing. Here she was, in a happy stable relationship with a lovely man who would probably do anything she asked. She shouldn't be happier, right? But Maureen couldn't help but think about Joanne. Never had Maureen been like this before, and it scared her. She was never the one to be thinking about someone day and night, she was always the one getting thought about, and over a woman? Maureen had never thought like that before. Sure, she had looked at women before, but nothing like this. And what was she doing to Mark? She couldn't hurt sweet, loving Mark. Maureen snapped herself out of her thought's quickly. She couldn't be thinking like this. She was Maureen Johnson. And Maureen Johnson did no go 'school girl' over someone she had just met. Right?

"- when he's eventually finished it, that if he does ever finish it" Roger stopped and looked at Maureen who had a blank expression on her face and was staring, seemingly, into space.

"Maureen?" Roger waved a hand near Maureen, who blinked quickly and turned to face him.

"Huh?" Was all she said.

"Were you listening just then?"

"Yeah sure"

"No you weren't"

"Yes i was!"

"What did i say then?"

"What?"

"What did i say? if you were listening you'd know"

"Is it really that important if i was listening or not?"

"Well to me, yeah"

"I can't be bothered with this"

With that, Maureen rose from her seat, placed her half-drunk coffee onto the table and headed towards the bedroom. Just before she reached the doorway, the door to the apartment opened and entered Mark. Maureen swung round to face him. Guilt filled up inside her.

"Maureen!" Mark exclaimed as her rushed over to her and embraced her with a loving hug.

It took Maureen a few seconds to register what was going on before she threw her arms around her and hugged him back. She couldn't do it to him, she loved Mark. He was everything she wanted. He was stable and loved her unconditionally. She couldn't destroy that. Could she?  
They hugged for a while, Roger had retreated back to his room, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the presence of the embracing pair. Mark made an attempt to pull out of the hug, but Maureen just held on lighter and brought him back.

"Maureen are you ok?" Mark said, his face half hidden in the madness of Maureen's morning hair.

Maureen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly thought about all the things that had gone on. Meeting Joanne, feeling the way she did. About Mark. Lying to him. Maureen couldn't do it to him anymore. It had to stop.

Maureen leant back in the embrace and looked Mark directly in his eyes.

"We need to talk"

**Tbc.**

**---  
**_Sorry it has taken this long to update. Hectic is not the word. Im trying to write as much as i can in my spare time, which isn't a lot of time atm. Im also working on various other fics. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Reviews make me smile. (:_


	19. Ive Gotta Talk To Her

I own nothing.

19.

Maureen sat on the sofa, Mark taking the place next to her. Looking deep into his eyes, she let out a sigh.

Moments went by as Maureen tried to figure out what she was going to say to him. Marks eyes were so full of love for Maureen, they always had been. Ever since they met at the Life Cafe that night, Mark was like a puppy around Maureen. Of course she loved him to, there was no doubt about that. She couldn't imagine her life without him, but Maureen was trying to figure out if she was in love with him.

"Oi, love birds" Roger butted in.

Maureens head snapped sharply in the direction of the rocker. A stern look upon her face.

"Rude" She barked, but inside she was secretly glad of the diversion. She had no idea what she was going to say to Mark and needed time to think and get things straight.

"Miserable" Roger barked back.

"I hate to be a killyjoy-"

"No you don't" Maureen interupted, a smug look on her face.

"but we're going to be late for Collins' ... thing" Roger pondered the last word, not knowing exactly wat to call it. 'Thing' seemed exceptable.

"Oh yeah, Collins' ... thing" Mark also pondered the word 'thing'. He had no idea what it was.

"Maureen, can this wait?" Mark asked taking Maureens hand.

Maureen looked down at his hand grasping hers. She stared at this for a while. Just looking, not really knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh erm, yeah of course" Maureen finally looked up from her lap where the entwined hands lay and gave a broad smile to Mark, who was more than happy to reciprocate the smile.

"Sleepy beauty, shouldn't you go get dressed?" Roger asked, sitting in the chair to the side of Mark and Maureen.

Maureen looked down to what she was wearing. She was still in her nightwear, shorts and a vest top. Not the most ideal outfit for a freezing cold loft but Maureen was damned if she was going to wear 'old lady pyjamas' as she called them.

"Yeah, im going now. Give me ten" With that, Maureen rose from her seat and headed into the bedroom.

"So about 45 minutes then?" Mark shouted after her, knowing full well that 10 minutes ment at least half an hour.

Mark could just about make out the slight nodding of Maureens head as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Surely enough about 45 minutes later, Maureen emerged from the bedroom. Hair substantially less messy and make up looking perfect.

"Right, ok, let's go!" Roger made his way to the door, Mark followed and Maureen lagged behind. Not really wanting to go.

Within ten minutes, they were at the caf . Roger spotted Collins sitting alone at a table near the windows and headed over to join him. Maureen followed, leaving Mark to get the drinks in.

Collins greeted each of his friends with a warm hug.

Mauren decided to take the place next to Collins. She just wanted to be way from Mark at this moment. She hated her self for it, but that's how she felt.

Collins, Mark and Roger spent the next hour talking about everything. From Rogers bad hair last year to the time Mark threw up one new years eve because he mixed Jack Daniels and Southern Comfort and couldn't quite handle the outcome. Maureen wasn't listening. At all. She had no desire to listen to what any of them were saying. Her thought's were completely on Joanne and what she was doing to Mark. A sharp jolt on her arm brought her out of the train of thoughts.

"That right Mo?" Collins chuckled.

"Is what right?"

"You ran butt naked down the street all because you wanted Mark to come to watch a play with you?"

Maureen smiled at the memory. She had wanted to go watch a student production of an old play. She loved amateur productions. Mark said he would only go if Maureen did something wild, so with that hint she threw off her clothes and ran out the loft and down the street. All the while singing "if i was a rich man". She had never seen Mark laugh so much.

"Yeah, got a bit of a chill from it as well" Maureen gave her best smile towards Mark.

"I bet" Collins finished of laughing and gave Maureen a playful nudge.

Another hour passed and all four of them were laughing, Maureen joining in now and again with a simple laugh or smile. Not really getting into it.

"So, Collins, What's this big news you have to tell us?" Roger asked.

"Yes, the news!" Collins gave a wide smile.

Maureen took a sip of her drink and looked at Collins, she heard the door to the cafe open and allowed her eyes to look to see who it was.

Joanne Jefferson floated in the cafe, and looked around to see if she could spot anyone she knew. Noticing this, Maureen ducked in hope of avoiding Joanne's scan of the room. It worked, and Joanne made her way to the opposite side of the cafe and took a seat at an empty booth. Maureen started at her.

"Why did you duck?" Mark asked, looking in the direction of where Maureen was looking. As did Roger and Collins. Collins then realised what the 'ducking' was about.

"Erm, old teacher from school. Hated me. Hate her. Didn't want her see me. Long story. Hiya" Maureen tried change the subject. Collins smirked.

"Ok then. Weird or whatever. Who wants drinks?" Roger asked getting up from his seat.

"Please" Maureen said and Collins nodded in Roger's direction.

"I'll come help you" Mark offered and the two left their seats and headed to the bar.

Collins looked at Maureen, who was taking a rather large sip of her drink. Realising he was looking at her, Maureen put her drink down.

"Don't look at me like that"

Collins continued to stare.

"Seriously, stop it" Maureen avoided his gaze.

"Collins, don't be such a weirdo" Maureen nudged Collins in an attempt to stop him staring at her.

"Fine." Collins simply turned in his seat and began to drink his drink again. Not looking at Maureen or the object of her attention.

Maureen on the other hand couldn't help but look at the object of her attention. Every few seconds she would steal a gaze across to where Joanne was sitting, and just stare at her for a few seconds before chickening out and looking back to her bottle. The repeating the actions all over again.

"Ive gotta go talk to her" Maureen whispered as she leant into Collins.

"Go. I'll say you needed to pee"

"Charmed...but thankyou" With that, Maureen got up out of her seat and headed into the direction of Joanne. Taking deeper breathes with every step.

She was within meters of Joanne, who still hadn't looked up from her drink, when Maureen felt her inner child come racing into her brain, telling her to run away. With that, Maureen made a last miunte swerve and fell into the toilets.

"Well done Maureen" She rather loudly exclaimed, just as another woman came out of a cubicle and looked at Maureen with concern.

The woman left, quickly, and Maureen was left alone in the toilets. Mentally kicking herself for being such a wuss.

She didn't notice the door to the toilets open once more, and a familiar figure stand by the side of her.

"Maureen?"

Tbc.

Not my original draft.  
Sorry this has taken unbelievably long to update. Im not sure when i will be able to update again. Thank you for reading and any reviews are muchly appreciated. 


End file.
